O irmán de Raz
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: Raz survived the blast from Precious; that didn't mean she wasn't mortally wounded, or stranded on her birth continent with Gupta. But sparks still flew when she came across a procoptodon jack, her will to remain free and untied flaring up. But despite such a will, can this jack reveal to Raz a secret about her past a she encounters the strange, horrible factors of...mob life?
1. Chapter 1

O irmán de Raz

The procoptodon lay in a fetal heap of fur on the beach, shivering and gasping. Her body was filled with pain, and she couldn't even locate the injury in her state; her mind was addled with the pain and despair, the betrayal, the loneliness. She let out a sniffle as her depression worsened. "I'm sorry." she muttered. "I'm so, so sorry. I made a mistake, I...I just wanted someone ta' look up to. I wanted someone ta' follow because I was so lost."

"I thought Gutt was tha' one ta' follow, he gave me a life and a purpose, a _home_. But he...he nevah' protected me, he nevah' cared about me, about _anyone_. He let that _stupid_ whale blast me away and for all I know I'll _die_ today!" she then began to sob uncontrollably. She didn't know what was wrong, how to fix herself, what to do with her broken body, how to _survive_. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. It would just be full of pain and misery, crying and tears. She had nothing, and she had no one.

She was all alone. There was no one in the world who would give her a second thought, a second glance. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. She gasped for a moment as she cried, catching her breath so she could cry more. "So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry." she whimpered. "I nevah' _wanted_ ta' hurt anyone, I just wanted ta' _belong_ somewhere. But I chose tha' wrong place."

"I'm so, _so_ sorry!" Then she gave up hope, she simply laid her face down into the sand and let her last few tears fall, before slipping into unconsciousness. Her mind was dark and without any light, her thoughts and emotions devoid of anything positive, or hopeful. She could feel death creeping up her spine, reaching tendrils of its darkness to seep into her mind. But just when it seemed as though there was nothing that could save her, a light appeared in her subconscious. It soothed her frazzled, despairing state, and she let out a breath of relief. A hand lay itself on her head, and her entire body relaxed as the darkness receded almost fearfully.

The hand felt so human-like and yet, she knew it was owned by no human. It was...supernatural, yet kind. It...it loved her, it wanted to help her. "Hush, my little Raz." a gentle voice whispered. Could it be her father? It sounded male...but no, no this was not her parent. Still, it was someone who cared immensely about her, even since...before she was born. "It will be alright." The kangaroo smiled softly in her sleep.

"Th-thank, you." she murmured. The hand gently stroked her temple and ears for a moment, before slowly sliding off, and she heard the sound of feet softly walking away. But she knew she would not be alone for long; the darkness would not come again. She was safe now. Several minutes passed, before Raz fully regained consciousness, and let out a loud moan at the pain coursing through her. After panting for a moment, she felt a shock as the pain increased ten-fold. A scream tore through her throat, and she suddenly felt the will to survive, and to get help.

"HELP!" she screamed. "Somebody, bloody HELP ME!" She groaned as more pain coursed through her. "PLEASE!" she screamed again, her voice desperate and her heart begging. She lowered her head for a moment, wincing in agony. "Please," she whimpered. "someone, _help_ me."

She gasped for a moment, laying crippled in the soft sand, before a faint voice called back. "Hello?" Raz raised her head slowly, hope filling her eyes. "Hello? Who's there?" The voice became steadily louder, and a procoptodon jack soon came into her view. It was at that point when everything thing became watery and Raz's vision swam.

"Ovah' here!" she called out, extending a hand to the approaching red figure. Her eyes began to close as she once again fell asleep. "Ovah'...here..."

* * *

Raz awoke in a small clearing, her head pounding and dizzy. Her eyes opened, but her vision was fuzzy. She could barely make out the stars in the navy blue sky high above her. She moaned sat up, which thankfully cleared her head. "You alright sheila?" Raz slowly turned to see the same red procoptodon from before sitting on the other side of a small campfire, staring at her worriedly. She held a hand to her head for a moment, as an attempt to assure the body part was steady, then nodded.

"Who...who are ya'?" she croaked weakly. The male simply stood, hopped over, and laid her back down gently.

"That doesn't mattah' right now." he whispered. "I've tended to yer' injuries, so you've gotta' lay still and let 'em heal. Raz's eyes widened slightly.

"Injuries?"

"Yeah mate, ya' took a hard blow, whatevah' happened. Looks like ya' got in a blue with a rabid dingo."

"A blue?"

"Ya' know...a fight, a scuffle."

"Well then, why not just call it that?" Raz coughed. The jack reached over and gently held his hand to her forehead, but stared pensively into her eyes. Raz stared back.

"Yer' not from around here, are ya'?" he asked, removing his hand. Raz shrugged.

"I could be. I certainly wasn't _raised_ here."

"Certainly not." With that the jack turned, and Raz truly feared he was leaving her alone. But after only a moment he turned back and held up something Raz hadn't noticed before; a cloth blanket. He let it unfold itself, then laid it over the jill, pulling the edge up to her chin. "Alright now, you just rest tonight; in tha' mornin' we'll check to see if I got ya' in time and ya' don't have a fever." Raz simply grunted a response, and the jack returned to his side of the fire.

"Th-thank you." she croaked. The jack smiled at her as he laid down. "Please," She was surprised how much she had used that word in the past 24 hours. "tell me who ya' are." The male procoptodon reached over and gently closed her eyes.

"Shhhhh. I'll explain tomorrow. I'm just someone very close ta' you." Raz murmured and drifted off for the third time.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter! What do you think? Good? Bad? Weird? Questions? Comments? Compliments? XD This story is dedicated to all my faithful readers and reviewers! And I had to put the story title in a different language so no one would guess what would happen in the story right off the bat. ;) Plz review! See you guys next chappie! **


	2. Chapter 2

O irmán de Raz

Gupta returned to the cave as night set in, hoping that Jeremiah had succeeded. He crashed right into the jack as he was apparently making his way to the back. His heart leapt at the sight of the jill in his arms, wrapped in a blanket. "Oh thank goodness, you found her!" he exclaimed. Jeremiah instantly shushed him.

"She's asleep! If we wake her up she'll be in pain." he scolded. Gupta nodded apologetically.

"Right, sorry." he whispered. The two had come across each other earlier in the day, Gupta searching worriedly for his kangaroo pirate friend and finding not only her, but the red jack as well, tending to her. Jeremiah had claimed to examine her backbone, and told the badger that she needed medical attention as soon as possible. From a specialist, too; the jack knew someone who worked with setting bones that had migrated out of place. Apparently he lived in this cave, where the trio of animals was headed. Gupta nervously glanced between Raz and the way ahead of himself, noticing her weak, frail expression and how she seemed to instinctively grip the edges of the blanket, as though it gave her more comfort than one would expect. It wasn't long before they reached the very back of the cave, where Gupta was shocked to see a human sitting with his back to them, facing a campfire.

Jeremiah quickly hopped over and nudged the human's back, laying Raz on the ground carefully. Then he performed a set of strange sounds Gupta couldn't understand. The human turned and smiled at him, but upon hearing the strange noises looked down to see the procoptodon jill laying helpless at the jack's feet. The human then stood and gently removed the blanket, turning Raz over onto her stomach and tenderly pressing along her spine, all the way down to the tip of her tail. Gupta's jaw dropped. "You can _talk_ to that _human_?"

"Sure."

"Vell...he'll take care of Raz, won't he?" Jeremiah nodded.

"Of course he will." Raz would give a groan as various points of her back received pressure, signifying something was indeed wrong with her spine. "Y-you're sure he can fix her?" Gupta asked nervously. Jeremiah nodded.

"`Course he can! He'll make sure she's right as rain." The human, who Gupta now noticed was covered in a multitude of paintings and dots foreign to him, gently situated Raz to his liking so she looked as though she were merely sleeping. With her face pressed into the dirt, of course. Then he took his fist and gently rapped on one of her upper vertebraes with his knuckles about four times. A loud 'pop!' was heard, and Raz flinched. Although it was nothing compared to how high Gupta jumped.

"Easy Gupta; he's not hurtin' her." Jeremiah assured him. The human continued this method down Raz's back, sometimes having to use two hands due to the size of the bone. Once the human made his way into her lower back region, the pops turned into ominous cracks, and Raz would gasp slightly. Gupta attempted to pounce on both each time, but Jeremiah held him back. "Gupta! He's _not_ hurtin' her!" the jack insisted once more.

"I don't care!" Gupta shot back. He had always been anxious towards humans, which wasn't helping the situation at all. At last the human adjusted one more bone in her tail, and Raz let out a deep sigh, her entire being relaxing. The human then began properly dressing the large gashes on the jill's back, checking her heartbeat every so often. Jeremiah nodded.

"She's fine now. We just need ta' let her rest and her body will heal itself on the inside." he assured Gupta. The badger fiddled nervously with his claws all the same. But relief flooded him when Raz's injuries were finally properly bandaged and she was rolled onto her side comfortably. He scurried over to her face and stroked her cheek gently, hoping to console whatever fears she may have still had. Raz blinked open her golden eyes and squinted at Gupta, causing the badger to smile.

"Gupta?" she croaked weakly.

"Hey Razzie. It's gonna' be alright." he whispered.

"Where are we?"

"A cave. I came across you and another kangaroo; he was taking care of you, and he brought you here to a healer." Raz's eyes traveled over to Jeremiah, who stood a little ways behind Gupta. She blinked at him for a moment, before giving a shuddering sigh and shifting herself.

"Tell 'im I said thanks." she croaked weakly. Gupta patted her head fondly.

"I vill. You rest now." With that Raz nodded off with a sigh. Gupta turned back to Jeremiah. "Thank you, Jeremiah. And...tell your human friend that you for me as well." Jeremiah nodded and once again spoke to the human via a series of foreign sounds to the badger.

Gupta took a moment to observe the procoptodon jack in detail; his overpelt was rusty red and his underpelt was grey like Raz's. In fact his ears hung down over the back of his head like hers too; that was a style Gupta had always assumed was reserved for the jills. Or was is even a style at all...? Casting such off-topic thoughts aside, Gupta realized that Jeremiah's eyes were the same shape and shade of gold as Raz's as well. This confused him beyond compare, as he'd only seen one kangaroo in his life, and he knew they were just as varied as other animals. Perhaps Jeremiah was a relative of Raz's? What if she'd left him, and the rest of her family for that matter, to join Gutt's crew?

It would explain why Jeremiah was doing his best to care for her; maybe to convince her to stay with him? Gupta shook his head. "_I'm jumping to conclusions._" he thought. "_I barely know this jack, what are the odds he has any relation to Razzie?_" After the human had finished his conversation with Jeremiah, he laid the blanket over Raz's sleeping form once more, stroking the jills ears softly and looking straight at Gupta as if to communicate he meant her no harm. He then walked around to the opposite side of the campfire and sat down once more, keeping watch of the mammal trio. Gupta curled up protectively against Raz's chest beneath the blanket, deciding to sleep close to her.

Jeremiah laid himself down close by, staring pensively at Raz, which unnerved Gupta after a while. "Something vrong?" he asked quietly after a few minutes had passed. The jack blinked and regarded him for a moment, before replying.

"No. Not yet anyway." he whispered back. Gupta, taking this as a threat to Raz, snuggled his back into her a little more. He wouldn't let anything happen to her; it was his duty to make sure she was safe. It was an oath he'd taken long ago...

* * *

_Gupta stared at the new crew member with inquisitive, young eyes. It was the first female pirate Gutt had added to the group. And the only other child besides himself. She shivered and looked herself fearfully, causing Gupta to pity her. The badger approached the girl, having no idea what species she was as of yet, and gently tapped her shoulder. She jumped and gave a squeak, turning to face him with lightning speed. "Hi there." Gupta greeted with a soft smile. _

_ "G'day." she replied softly, her accent foreign to the badger. Then again his own accent was foreign to the rest of the crew. _

_ "I'm Gupta. Who are you?"_

_ "Raz."_

_ "What are you exactly?" Raz raised an eyebrow at him. _

_ "A kangaroo. You've nevah' seen one ba'fore?"_

_ "Nope. I've never even seen someone like _me_ before." Gupta replied, turning to show her the pattern on his back. Raz gasped, seemingly in awe. _

_ "Wow, I've nevah' seen fur like that ba'fore eithah'." Gupta gave a shrug._

_ "No one has, I guess." he replied, turning back around._

_ "So...where am I?" Raz asked. _

_ "A pirate ship." Gupta replied simply. Raz gasped. "Don't vorry, ve do lot's of fun stuff, and Gutt makes sure none of us get hurt."_

_ "Okay." she replied nervously._

* * *

Gupta sighed at the memory; Raz had grown so much since that day, she had become much more confident and violent, but Gupta had always kept his promise. While at first glance it was difficult for most to be afraid of him, all they had to do was cross that _one_, _single_ line via hurting Raz, and they would understand just how _dangerous_ Gupta was. Most often the kangaroo could hold her own expertly, but every once in a while Gupta took her safety into his own hands. Sometimes Raz knew, sometimes she didn't. Either way Gupta always made sure that no one hurt the youngest and first female member of Gutt's crew. Everyone was protective of her in some way, even Shira, who accompanied by Raz did in fact receive the most protection from the rest of the crew. And now Gupta felt as though the biggest threat to Raz in her life had finally come.

And standing between her and it was one little badger.

_ "I'll keep you safe too."_

_ "How?" _

_ "Well, because of my fur, Gutt has me climb way up on the mast and be the ship's flag. So my job on the ship is pretty much the most dangerous. If I can handle that then I should be able to keep you safe." Raz smiled._

_ "Alright." she agreed. The two children grinned at each other._

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed the little bonding moment between Raz and Gupta. He can be a real sweetie when he wants to. Hey, maybe that can be Raz's nickname for him, like Shira's nickname for Diego is Softie! XD Plz leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you to:**

MusicRocks807

MBSAVfan1

Snipe10

for reviewing the previous chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

O irmán de Raz

Raz murmured confusedly as she awoke, blinking her eyes open blearily to see her surroundings. She was in a cave, lit by a source somewhere behind her, and a blanket draped over her body. She shifted slightly, and became aware of a furry bundle against her chest. Looking down, she saw Gupta snuggling against her, fast asleep. Raz smiled; although she knew she would never be used to any great amounts of comfort and fondness, she never minded a small, private gesture of sibling bond. She closed her eyes once more, preparing to sleep a little while longer, when suddenly something softly came into contact with her. Raz's foggy mind could feel something akin to a hand slowly brushing across her forehead, and a hazy image of the rusty red jack came to mind.

Holding back a glare, Raz quickly pulled one hand back beneath the blanket, reaching into her pouch and retrieving a small, fish bone knife. The hand didn't remove itself, rather it stayed in one place a she prepared her defense. In one swift movement, which dislodged the blanket, Raz had the blade of her knife pressed against the jack's wrist effectively pinning his hand to her head. The movement of that entire arm was restricted, unless of course he didn't mind losing a hand. A satisfying, horrified gasp reached her ears, but Raz did not smile. Rather, she let her glare show through as she opened her eyes to make contact with another golden pair much like her own. Although surprising, this fact did little to startle her.

"And what do ya' think yer' doin', _jack_?" she demanded. The other kangaroo began to tremble, unable to reply at first.

"I...I...I thought you were asleep."

"Typical _jack_. Overtake a sheila when she's dead ta' tha' world."

"Now wait a minute!" the jack demanded, attempting to pull his hand away indignantly. Raz only pressed the blade of her knife tighter, watching blood dribble through the offender's fur.

"Indeed, _jack_, you should wait a minute; it might save you an _appendage_!" she spat quietly. The jack stilled. "Now, ya' have two options; one is agree ta' give up whatevah' yer' persuin' and I'll let ya' go. Two is just ta' give up yer' hand." the jack gave gave a sigh.

"Fine, I promise I'll stop if ya' let me go."

"Ya' swear?"

"Yes."

"On yer' honah'?"

"Yes!"

"Till tha' day ya' die?"

"_YES_! What's yer' _problem_ sheila?" Finally Raz let him go, and he pulled his hand away with lightning speed, licking the cut on wrist. She then wrapped an arm around Gupta, who was amazingly still asleep, and sat up slightly, pointing her weapon at the offending jack.

"Now _back off_, ya' gumby!" she ordered. The jack glared but shuffled back all the same. A chilly breeze suddenly swept into the cave, causing Raz to shiver. After making sure the other kangaroo wouldn't try anything anytime soon, she discreetly placed her weapon back into her pouch and sat up all the way. Raz placed the snoring Gupta in her lap, and then pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. The crackling of wood behind the jill alerted her that the heat and light source of the cave as a fire, and she took caution in shuffling towards it. She could feel the jack's eyes on her, and for a moment refused to look at him.

But then she thought such actions could assessed as weak, and childish. And so Raz snapped her head back up and glared into the jack's golden eyes. He blinked for a moment, before slowly turning them away. Raz scoffed internally. "_He's weak. I bet he's tha' weakest jack in his territory; no wondah' he was tryin' ta' take me for himself._" she thought. "What's yer's name?" she demanded harshly.

If she was going to quiz this jack, it might as well be in her element; pirate style.

"J-jeremiah." he stuttered, raising his eyes and attempting to look up at her. Raz only had to harden her glare a few degrees and he failed.

"Jeremiah, huh?" she asked. He nodded shortly, not attempting to make eye contact with her again. Raz, proud of her accomplishments and still thinking lowly of Jeremiah, straightened herself and gave a 'humph!'. "Yer' parents were interestin'."

"_Our_ parents." Raz blinked confusedly at him, and realized too late that he was looking at her again. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, before resuming her glare.

"Depends on yer' definition of _interestin_'; considerin' _mah_' parents left me floatin' out on tha' ocean ta' _die_."

"How _dare_ ya' say that?!" Jeremiah exclaimed, suddenly finding his will to look Raz in the eye despite her expression.

"_Easily_!" she spat. "They ain't here ta' try an' deny it and they nevah' _will_ be!" Raz then swiftly scooted over and grabbed Jeremiah around the throat, pressing her nose against his, glaring full force. "_Ya' wanna' face off against mah' glare? Fine, let's see how ya' do with no where else ta' look._" Jeremiah gave a choke and scrambled at her grip with his own two hands and gasping for breath, even though Raz was only choking him with one hand. The other one clutched Gupta to her chest.

"Now listen here, _Jeremiah_." she sneered. "_I'm_ tha' one who issues the' threats and tha' dares around here, cause _I'm_ tha' pirate." she hissed. "So when _you_ get rescued by a maniac ape and live yer's life learnin' how ta' slice and dice anyone and everyone with weapons like mine, _then_ ya' have mah' permission ta' talk ta' me like I've done somethin' wrong." With that she released the jack, pushing him away forcefully and watching angrily as he rubbed his throat in a feeble attempt to lessen the pain, breathing heavily. He stared at her with wide, golden eyes, eyes that looked so similar to her own it unnerved her. Raising her chin she scooted back over to the blanket, wrapping it around herself once more and giving Jeremiah a stare of contempt. After securing himself, however, he proved his stubbornness.

"And why exactly am _I_ tha' bad guy here? Ya' said yer'self that yer' a _pirate_!" Raz then gave a loud yell and jumped to her feet, throwing off the blanket and letting Gupta fall to the ground. Then she reached into her pouch and retrieved her favorite spear, aiming it at Jeremiah's throat. The jack's eyes widened like two moons, and something stirred on the other side of the fire. Raz ignored everything else, putter her power into glaring at Jeremiah and refraining from running him through. Something told her that he didn't deserve to die just yet.

She panted, shaking with rage. "If ya' _evah_' insult me like that again," she started. "this thing will go between yer' eyes and through yer' BLOODY SKULL!" she ended with a shout. A foreign sound to her right caused Raz to turn her head; a human stood across the way, waving his arms frantically. Eyes widening yet still full of malice and anger, she pointed her spear at the deadly creature. "Stay back!" She may as well have been screaming now, her emotions were in such an uproar. She slowly moved backwards, shifting the aim of her spear between Jeremiah and the human.

Suddenly something tugged the fur on her leg, and she looked down to see Gupta staring up at her with wide eyes. "Razzie! It's alright!" he insisted. Raz looked back up at the jack and human, still frazzled. "Razzie, Jeremiah carried you here, and the human fixed your back. He patched up your vounds too." the badger explained gently. Raz then noticed the numerous,human cloth gauze strips wrapping around herself.

Then she remembered the intense pain she had suffered back on the beach, just before her encounter...She looked back at the human. She lowered her spear, but her instincts within were still riled up. You can put that away Raz; no one vill hurt you." Gupta said quietly. After glancing for another moment at Jeremiah, who still lay on the ground, Raz finally returned the spear to her pouch but kept her hands near the opening should either of the males she disliked pounce. "Good, now everyone can be _calm_ with each other. Let's just sit by the fire and put all this aside."

Raz grunted but complied, hopping back over to the fire and sitting before it, wrapping the blanket around herself once more.

Jeremiah tentatively approached the fire as well, sitting himself a good distance from Raz. She bared her blunt, herbivorous teeth and gave him a very un-kangaroo-like growl all the same. Which only caused him to scoot closer to the human. Gupta sat beside Raz; two parties of two, each on opposite sides of the fire. "So he carried me here, huh?" Raz asked Gupta, eyes roving over the jack.

"Yes." the badger replied.

"Bridal style and everythin'?" Gupta sighed.

"Correct."

"Hm. Makes sense."

"Listen, I'd just like to make it clear that I-"

"Gupta please tell tha' jack that I'm not interested in talkin' ta; him until he apologizes for insultin' mah' lifestyle and crossin' personal boundaries." Raz interrupted, examining her claws with little interest. Gupta gave another sigh.

"Jeremiah, thank you for helping me take care of Raz, she is grateful as well. She just doesn't know it yet." he began. "Please just apologize to her for any, _accidental offences_ you may have caused-"

"I _heard_ her, thank you very much." Jeremiah snapped. Raz merely folded her arms and glared at him.

"If you could Gupta please tell tha' jack I'd also liked him ta' apologize ta' _you_." she added. Gupta remained silent, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Jeremiah eventually sighed, causing Raz great pleasure at his giving in. Of course she didn't show it just yet.

"Raz, I'm sorry I intruded yer' personal boundaries." he began. "I'm not totally sure what was goin' through mah' head, but I can _assure_ you it wasn't what ya' thought it was. And...I'm sorry if I insulted yer' lifestyle, it's obviously somethin' very important ta' ya'." Raz raised an eyebrow as he ceased speaking. "And I'm sorry I snapped at yer' friend."

"His name is Gupta."

"I'm _sorry_ I snapped at _Gupta_." Raz then gave a smug grin.

"I forgive ya'."

"Thank goodness." Jeremiah sighed tiredly.

"So counting on the fact that you are here, Jeremiah," Gupta began. "ve are in Australia?"

"You bet. Mah' mob lives in tha' general area around this cave, we just kind of circle around it."

"How big is it?"

Forty jacks strong, thirty-nine jills, most of which are carryin' joeys in their pouches, and five joeys out of pouch." Raz refrained from rolling her eyes at the numbers.

"_I knew it. He's probably tha' only one out of those forty jacks with no mate._" she thought with disdain.

"Oh, that is good. Perhaps your mob vould be villing to let us take refuge with them until ve know vhat our plan of action is?"

"_Gupta_!" Raz exclaimed; he couldn't be serious about staying anywhere near Jeremiah!

"Raz, ve need a place to stay!" Gupta muttered.

"Not with jack's like _him_!" Raz insisted.

"I promise, mah mob would love ta' meet tha' both of ya'." Jeremiah interrupted, having found his courage once more. Raz merely gave him another growl.

"Don't encourage him." she snarled.

"_Raz_." Gupta said sharply. She glanced down at him. "_He saved your life_. And now he's offering us a place to stay." The jill glanced over at Jeremiah, before sighing.

"Fine, sure. We'll stay in Jeremiah's mob." she conceded. The jack smiled; but it wasn't one of dirty intentions, or sadistic thoughts. Rather it was soft, his eyes full of childish delight and relief. Disturbed by his strange expression, Raz turned her eyes to the ground. "G'night." she said tersely, laying down with her back to the jack and draping the blanket over her figure. Gupta scurried over and snuggled up beside her, somewhat calming the jill.

She was unnerved by the feeling of Jeremiah's eyes boring into her, and so curled into a tighter ball with a grumble. "It vill be alright Raz." the badger whispered. Raz gave a sigh.

"I surely hope so." she replied.

* * *

**So there's chapter 3! Yes, I know Raz was pretty harsh on Jeremiah and the human, but she's really confused, offended, and plain on guard, so plz bear with me until Raz and Jeremiah settle their differences. I know I really...brought the beast out in her, but in the last story I did that focused on her, I feel like I had her let go of her pirate persona just a little too quickly. Just looking at her gives me the impression that she is a rough and tumble sheila and it is ****_very_**** hard to change her from it. I promise, even though it may seem like things get worse between them, it get's way better, just not in one of the four chapters I have currently typed up. So if you'll excuse me I think I'll go get cracking on chapter five; it might make you all feel a bit better once it's posted. But first, thank you to:**

MBSAVfan1

rascalblack12

MusicRocks807

for reviewing the previous chapter(s)! :D 

**Again, plz don't hate me or Raz! I beseech you by the mercies of Heaven!**


	4. Chapter 4

O irmán de Raz

Jeremiah couldn't help staring at Raz; he was horrified by what had become of her, and dearly missed the sweet little girl he once knew. It had been easy enough to identify her, but it appeared the hard part would be convincing her who she really was, and how they were related. Her ability to growl was one of the things that disturbed him the most; kangaroos weren't known for growling, in fact he doubted they could do it at all. Whatever had happened to Raz to grant her such an ability truly had to have been horrible. And where on earth could she have gotten that _spear_? Kangaroos didn't carry spears, or any weapons for that matter, and Raz _certainly_ shouldn't have been carrying one in her pouch. Jeremiah knew something was wrong, but so far she had refused to disclose anything to him.

She curled herself tighter and gave a grumble, causing him to frown. Raz was the epitome of...strange. For a jill at least; the had the confidence of a jack and the pride (and no doubt strength) of well...a jack. She was tough and sure of herself, and wanted to prove it. All it took was one wrong word and she would show what she was made of. It took very little to provoke her nastier side. Not that one should want to engage in said side, unless they had the skills and/or weapons to be equal with her.

"Oh Razzie," he whispered, watching her side rise and fall. "what's happened ta' ya'?"

"Jeremiah?" he turned to the human beside him. "Is she...?"

"Aye. She's tha' one." The human exhaled in awe.

"After all these years...ya' finally found her."

"Indeed, Kajin."

"She's gonna' be quite tha' project though." Jeremiah scoffed.

"Ya' _think_? Can ya' see someone trying ta' gussy her up for a gatherin'?! She'd soonah' run 'em through with her spear than let 'em smooth down her fur!" Kajin nodded.

"Too true, mate." He then smirked and gave the jack's shoulder a punch. "Have fun!" Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"I'll try." he muttered back sarcastically.

* * *

Raz awoke the next morning with a wide yawn, blinking her eyes blearily in the darkness of the cave; apparently the fire had been put out. She sat up and stretched her arms, before looking down at Gupta. Raz smiled, thankful for the badger's presence. After making sure she was the only one awake, Raz hopped outside the cave, relishing the warmth of the morning sunlight. "Oh good, yer' up." She instantly yanked her spear out of her pouch and spun around to face the voice's owner. She glared at the rusty red jack, only further annoyed by the reminder of their similar eye color.

"Jeremiah." she growled, as though addressing her archenemy.

"Listen Raz, we need ta' talk; about _you_, and about _me_."

""I'll say!" the jill snapped. She jabbed her spear for emphasis as she spoke, "You an' I need ta' set some boundaries as ta' how close you can get ta' me."

"Raz, will you _please_ just let me explain?"

"There's no _need_ ta' explain! I don't care if yer' embarrassed 'cause yer' tha only bachelor jack in yer' mob, I'm _not_ gonna let ya'-"

"I DON'T WANT YA' FOR A MATE!" Jeremiah exploded. Raz went silent, spear still at the ready, unfazed. Gutt had done the same thing in her face numerous times.

"Then what do ya' want with me?" Jeremiah gave her a stern stare for a few moments, before letting his face droop and giving a sigh, his stance relaxing.

"I want ta' tell ya' tha' truth."

"What truth?"

"Look at yer'self Raz." After giving him a wary glare, Raz glanced down at her pelt. "What do ya' have on yer' legs?"

"Stripes."

"Look at me. What do I have on mah' legs?" Raz blinked, caught off guard as she noticed something about Jeremiah's pelt that had escaped her before.

"Stripes."

"What color are yer' eyes?"

"Gold."

"What color are mah' eyes?"

"Gold." Raz tensed, sensing this conversation was heading towards a bad end.

"Do yer' ears hang or stand?"

"Hang."

"Do mah' ears hang or stand?"

"Hang. Raz's grip on her spear tightened as Jeremiah took a hop towards her.

"Don't ya' see, Raz?" he asked despairingly. The jill only aimed her spear at his throat.

"Don't get any closah'!" she commanded.

"Raz, I'm tryin' ta' get ya' ta' see tha' truth!"

"What _truth_?" Raz demanded. "What truth could possibly have to do with how similah' we look?" Jeremiah suddenly lunged forward, as her spear had been lowered during her rant, and gripped her shoulders.

"Yer' mah' _sistah'_!" he bellowed. The word 'sister' rang ominously in Raz's ears. " Mah' little, baby, sistah'." The jack repeated, his voice losing its intensity with each desperate word. Raz shook her head.

"No...no that's not possible! I was abandoned as a _joey_! And then...and then mah' family was killed by predators!"

"Raz, that's _not_ true!" Jeremiah insisted. "I don't know _who_ gave you such an idea, but _no one_ abandoned ya'!"

"Yer' a liah'!" Raz shouted in his face. "A dirty, bloody, _liah'_!

"I'm tellin' ya' tha' _truth_!"

"Yer' _lyin_'!"

"Raz, you were _taken_ from us! Someone _stole_ you when ya' were just a little sheila-" Raz turned out Jeremiah's words and tried to free herself.

"Let me _go_!" she demanded.

"Raz, _listen_ ta' me, please! Our parents would _nevah'_ abandon ya'!"

"Mah' parents left me ta' die, they _hated_ me!" Raz screamed, her nerves reaching their patience limit.

"OUR PARENTS, _LOVED YA'_!" Jeremiah screamed back. Raz then let out a cross between a scream and a roar and reared back on her tail, kicking her legs out and pushing Jeremiah back. The jack stumbled, having to use his tail to prevent himself from falling smack on the ground. He stared at Raz with wide, hurt eyes, but the jill could only glare at him with all the malice in her being.

"Tha' only ones...who've _evah'_ cared about me, were tha' crew." she muttered angrily. "Whenevah' Gutt punished me, whenevah' I was injured by _somethin'_, that crew was always there ta' patch me up and keep me goin'." Returning her spear to her pouch, Raz hopped dangerously close to Jeremiah. "If these _parents_ that ya' speak of were so _loving_, then where have they been _all mah' life_?" she demanded, coming nose to nose with the jack. She gave him credit for not leaning away despite the terrified look in his eyes. "Where were they when Gutt had beaten me _bruised an' bloody_? Ya' say yer' mah' brothah'; why were you nevah' there all those times I felt so alone and _misunderstood_ because I was tha' only _bloody_ kangaroo on that berg?!" Raz continued.

She grabbed him around the throat again, with two hands this time, her rage boiling over. How dare he think he could win her affection by claiming to be her long-lost, older brother? Where had he been all her life? What gave him the right to gain any prize for letting her slave away on a horrid pirate ship? Sure she loved the pirate life, getting to take whatever she wanted from whomever she chose, but the life behind that? The life of being brutally forced to care for her home in the worst of conditions? Unsheltered from the elements and her cruel captain?

She vented her anger through her hands, choking the jack with all the strength she could muster. Jeremiah choked and gagged, once again trying to pull her hands away from his throat in vain. "Where _were_ you?" Jeremiah didn't respond for a moment, so Raz lessened her squeezing slightly, allowing him to breathe and speak.

"Scourin' tha' world...for _you_." he croaked. Raz blinked in surprise.

"Wha-?"

"Let me go," he pleaded, staring at her with pain and sorrow in his eyes. "let me _explain_." Raz panted for a moment, considering the pros and cons of such actions. "_Please_." The jill sighed and closed her eyes, turning her face away. Then she released him. Jeremiah fell to the ground, holding his throat and gasping for breath.

Raz crossed her arms and watched him with an expectant expression. At last the jack stood once more, observing her. "What do ya' have ta' say for yer'self?" she asked quietly. Jeremiah held out a hand.

"We should take a walk." he said. Raz raised an eyebrow, before nodding off to the side.

"Lead on." The jack sighed dejectedly but began hopping all the same, and Raz followed him. Not a word was exchanged as they hopped through the grassland, only irking Raz even more. She wasn't angry at him anymore, rather she was confused and the slightest bit intrigued. Eventually they reached a large watering hole, Jeremiah slowly approaching the bank. After a moment Raz simply hopped past him and took a drink, then waited for him to approach as well. "So what is it ya' wanna' tell me?"

Jeremiah took a drink himself, before standing and gazing out at the horizon. "Ya' say ya' were abandoned."

"That's what Gutt told me."

"What did he say happened aftah' that?"

"He said he just found me floatin' out in tha' watah', and brought me onboard. Pretty much saved mah' life." Jeremiah turned to look at her, his face contorted in pain.

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I remembah' that day very differently."

* * *

**Yes everyone, chapter 4 is here! And Raz was a...beast again. And I made Jeremiah look like a jerk from her POV. This was just painful to type...But he's a good guy, I promise! Raz is just confused! I promise in the next chapter there will be no more choking of Jeremiah! **

**But the next chapter starts off with a sad memory, so...you all may still want to boil me in beasel nut oil. So anyway, plz review and let me know what you thought of this chappie! :D Plus, I have a new poll on my profile page that I would really like everyone to vote on. It has received a grand total of eight vote so far, but I need to know more than just eight people's preference. Thank you to:**

MBSAVfan1

rascalbalck12

MusicRocks807

for reviewing the previous chapter! :D 


	5. Chapter 5

O irmán de Raz

_ Jeremiah giggled in satisfaction at his baby sister's delightful squeals. She had only recently left their mother's pouch for the first time, and already he was making sure she enjoyed ever minute of every trip out. Now he was hopping speedily towards the beach, little Raz on his shoulders. Their parents followed at a distance, no doubt smiling at the happy siblings. "Go go go!" Raz cheered excitedly from atop her perch._

_ "Jeremy, don't take yer' sistah' too far ahead, now." their mother called._

_ "Okay mum!" he called back. Soon enough the family reached the yellow sanded beach, Jeremiah hopping out into the water and still carrying Raz._

_ "Jeremy, stay in tha' shallows if yer' gonna' romp around so if Raz falls she won't drown." their father warned._

_ "Yes dad!" Jeremiah called back. After hopping around for a while, he gently lifted Raz off his shoulders and set her carefully in the water. "Alright sheila, time for you ta' learn ta' swim!" he announced. He held Raz's waist securely as she clapped her hands. _

_ "Swim, swim!" she cheered. Jeremiah chuckled._

_ "Alright, first ya' gotta know how ta' kick yer' feet." he instructed. He peered through the water to see Raz's feet kicking vigorously. "Okay, ya've got that down," he giggled, bending slightly and letting her sink in a little deeper. "now ya' gotta' paddle with yer' arms." Raz looked down at the water for a moment, before holding her hands out in front of her uncertainly. "That's it, now try ta; scoop tha' watah' towards yer'self." _

_ Raz did as she was told; slowly and erratically at first, but soon enough she was paddling through the water and kicking her feet simultaneously. Jeremiah kept both hands beneath her stomach, turning slowly in a circled to keep her afloat. "Yer' doin' great Razzie!" he praised. the young jill giggled, thoroughly delighted._

_ "Wheeeeeee!" she cheered, causing her older brother to laugh. After a time Jeremiah slowly moved his hands out from beneath his sister to see if she could keep herself up. However she immediately began to sink, and panicked. "Je-wo-mee!" she cried, limbs flailing. The older jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, out of harm's way._

_ "Whoa whoa, it's okay, it's okay." he soothed. _  
_Yer' okay, I'm here. I've got ya'." Raz simply shuddered and snuggled into him. Suddenly a loud sound neither joey had ever heard before rang through the air, startling them._

_ "Jeremiah!" his father called. The young jack spun to look at him; whenever a parent used his full name, something was terribly wrong. "Get back here boy!" Suddenly something landed in the water beside the joeys, scaring Jeremiah out of his fur and causing him to clutch Raz even tighter. The younger joey simply screamed, wrapping her arms around her brother fearfully. Jeremiah began hopping frantically towards the shore, vicious laughter chasing him from behind._

_ "Come on, hurry!" his mother father hopped out a little ways into the water, holding his arms out. Jeremiah struggled to make his way over, often hopping a riding a wave before touching the sandy bottom again. But it wasn't fast enough._

_ "Fire again!" a faint voice called. Something humongous once again splashed into the water beside Jeremiah and Raz, causing the younger to scream in pure terror._

_ "Hold on Razzie, it's gonna' be okay." Jeremiah assured. The joey only gripped him even tighter. Their father took another few hops out, reaching for them desperately._

_ "Come on, son!" _

_ "Daddy!" Raz wailed, but not daring to let go of her brother. They were almost to the adult jack now, their mother frantically hop-pacing along the beach._

_ "Fire again, and this time _don't_ miss!" the unfamiliar voice commanded again. Jeremiah felt terror rise within himself; were these strangers aiming for him and his sister? He was now a wave away from his father; he jumped, allowing the water to carry him and his sister over. But this was an especially large wave; both joeys would surely go under, even if it was only for a moment. Remembering how Raz had panicked before, he pushed himself just a little more towards his father, pushing Raz into the air and allowing his own self to go under, confident he would come back up alive. The bundle of weight that was his baby sister was suddenly snatched out of his grasp, and he assumed his father had rescued her. With such thoughts in mind, he began swimming back up to the fresh air; only to have his father grip him with both free arms and hold him against his large, strong chest. _

_ "RAZ!" he heard his mother scream. Jeremiah looked back frantically to see a larger than life iceberg bobbing on the waves; but that wasn't what horrified him. Raz was speeding towards the large vessel, her small body trapped inside a strange device that wrapped unforgivingly around her. The young boomer reached out a hand to his retreating baby sister. _

_ "_NO_!" _

_ "_Jeremy_!" she screamed back._

* * *

Jeremiah sighed deeply as he finished recounting the memory, looking solemnly at Raz. She was still eager, but much more violent, as if wired to seek out a fight. The jill was staring at him with a blank expression, unmoving. The two sat in silence for a while, before Jeremiah approached Raz. "But...Gutt told me..."

"Raz." the jack whispered, gently brushing her hand with his. "I think..._Gutt_was the one who lied ta' you." he said gently. Raz blinked for a moment, before sitting herself on the ground.

"But...but..." she muttered, now blinking rapidly. And Jeremiah, after sitting so he was eye-level with her, saw why; glistening tears gathered in her eyes at a rapid pace.

"Shhhh." he whispered, taking both of her hands in his. But she pulled them away, squeezing her eyes shut as if to block out a painful, mental picture. She then took in a breath that by all means sounded as though she were about to start crying.

"I...I...I remembah'." she whispered, opening her eyes. Jeremiah's widened hopefully. "I remembah' you carryin' me down ta' tha' beach...And I remembah' you tryin' ta' teach me how ta' swim." With each sentence a tear rolled down her cheek. But she did not sob, or cry, or even whimper. "I remembah'...mum and dad's voices."

Jeremiah smiled. "I remembah'...holdin' on ta' you...And you...holdin' on ta' me." He then quickly but gently reached out and pulled Raz into his embrace, just as she let out a soft sob, and pressed her face into his chest. She gasped and fell silent then, simply shaking violently in his arms.

"Ya' can cry, Raz." Jeremiah whispered. "No one will make fun of ya' for it." A high pitched whine reached his ears, and then a torrent of heartbroken sobs. He didn't dare try to imagine what was running through his sister's mind; only knowing it had to be painful. The two kangaroos sat for a long time in that way; Jeremiah holding Raz close as she sobbed and sniffled, the jill squeezing her older brother with all her might. "I'm here Razzie, I've got ya'. You're okay." he whispered multiple times, stroking her ears for comfort.

As afternoon rolled around, Raz finally calmed down and leaned quietly against Jeremiah. The jack felt accomplished; his little sister was at last safe in his arms, and she knew who she was. Well, part of it anyway. "Jeremy?" she asked quietly. The jack's heart soared at the sound of her using his nickname.

"Yes Razzie?"

"I'm...I'm sorry. About...everythin'. Everythin' that I said...and...did ta' ya. I just...I-"

"I know. It's alright, ya' didn't undah'stand." he replied quietly. Raz nuzzled the thick fur on his chest, curling up against him comfortably. Jeremiah smiled and discreetly pressed his lips to her forehead. "Ya' know I nevah' forgave mah'self."

"For what?"

"For holdin' ya' above tha' watah' like that. A moment without air wouldn't have been as bad as...you gettin' kidnapped by pirates." Raz simply nuzzled him again, as if taking the role of comforter now.

"But ya' tried ta' find me, right?"

"Oh, yea. I searched...all ovah' tha' continent for ya'. When it broke up and...our home region floated so far away from everythin' else, I lost hope of evah' seein' ya' again. Tha' ocean was tha' one place I nevah' explored thoroughly."

"Well, at least ya' tried." Raz replied, pressing the top of her head beneath his chin. Jeremiah smiled, overjoyed at having the jill he loved most in the world in his arms at last.

"I love ya' so much, Raz."

"I'm sure I'll love ya' too, once I've gotten used ta' ya' again." Jeremiah merely chuckled at this. At length hunger began to gnaw at his stomach, and he gently stroked his sister's back.

"So, what do ya' say ta' some late lunch?"

"Thought you'd nevah' ask." At this Jeremiah laughed out loud. **  
**

* * *

Gupta smiled in relief as he finally spotted Raz and Jeremiah hopping back towards the cave. He had been startled upon waking that morning and finding both kangaroos missing, but decided that Raz was far less likely to be injured on her birth continent than as a pirate on the ocean. He ran over and hugged Raz's leg in greeting. "Good to see you Razzie." The jill chuckled and hugged him back.

"Good ta' see ya' too Gupta." she replied with a smile. The badger looked between the pair.

"I trust all is forgiven and forgotten?" he asked hopefully. Raz and Jeremiah glanced at each other.

"Well...forgiven yes, but some things have been remembah'd." Gupta raised an eyebrow.

"Remembered?"

"We'll explain inside."

* * *

Raz sat beside another fire made by Jeremiah's human friend, whom he had told her was named Kajin. Her brother sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close. Raz smile and leaned against him for a moment. "Ahem?" Gupta asked. Raz sat up properly, but remained in Jeremiah's embrace.

"Well...ya' see Gupta, Jeremy here happens ta' be mah'..." she trailed off, face falling at the memory of their separation. She shook her head and refocused. "He's mah' brothah'." Gupta seemed to freeze, staring with wide blank eyes.

"B-brother?" he stuttered. Raz nodded.

" I haven't seen him since I was a few months old." she added sadly with a shrug of her shoulders. Gupta blinked and his countenance changed to apologetic.

"Oh...I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I mean, we met each othah' again." Raz replied with a smile. Gupta smiled and nodded.

"Indeed. I...I'm so glad you two have finally been reunited! Vhat is better than little brother finding big sister after lifetime of separation.?" Both Raz and Jeremiah's faces went slack, and they glanced at each other. "Vhat?"

"Does it really look like that?" Raz asked. "Jeremiah's tha' oldah' one here, ya' know." The badger's jaw dropped slightly, then he chuckled.

"Heh, of course." he replied.

"So...Raz, you nevah' told me how you an' Gupta met." Jeremiah commented.

"Oh...well, tha' first day I was there, Gupta was tha' one ta' help me get oriented with tha' ship and we became friends." Jeremiah nodded.

"He musta' been part of that carin' crew ya' told me about." Raz smiled.

"Yeah, he was. Probably took tha' most care of me while I was there." she replied, winking at the badger. Gupta grinned and winked back. He then glanced back at Jeremiah, the jack no longer seeming like a threat in his eyes. It wasn't long after that when the foursome laid down to sleep; at least in Gupta and Kajin's case. Jeremiah (or _Jeremy_, as Raz was becoming fond of calling him) leaned against the cave wall and held his sleeping sister in his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest and curl herself up comfortable, leaning into his strong form. When the badger awoke for some unknown reason a few hours after falling unconscious, he looked over to see that the kangaroo jack was in fact awake and staring into the crackling fire.

Intrigued, Gupta sat up and addressed Raz's biological brother. "Something vrong?" The jack blinked and looked over at him, heaving a sigh and stroking Raz's back. The badger couldn't help but feel happy for Raz; while she had had the entire crew looking out for her, there had never been anyone of proper size to hold her the way Jeremiah did now. Although the jill had never expressed a need or want for such affections, Gupta had always been a little sad that she had been raised to push them away. Now thought, it seemed she had found just the person to afford her such things.

"...I'm just...worried about her." Gupta nodded. "Worried about...how she'll react ta' othah' kangaroos and, what they might say ta' her about...her." The badger sighed.

"Join the club. Ever since that incident vith Piper, I've been afraid of putting her vith a group of strangers."

"Who's Piper?" Gupta blinked in surprise at the piece of information he had let slip.

"Oh...just a...blast from the past. Bad experience for Raz."

"Well...if ya' don't mind me askin', what happened?" Jeremiah asked. Gupta stared into the fire for a moment.

"You deserve to know. You are blood brother after all." he replied. "It vas years ago; Raz and I still lived on pirate ship. She vas about fourteen; teenage, female hormones unpredictable and full flare, and well on her way to mastering violence. I suppose ve should have taken her unpredictable, violent anger spells and...certain sensitivities into account vhen we invited new crew member..."**  
**

* * *

**Yep, cutting it off there for now. So thankfully Raz and Jeremiah are happy brother and sister and will no longer engage in choking. XD So hopefully that satisfied everyone who didn't like Raz treatment of her older brother. Next chapter starts out with another memory, and...it's another not happy one. Sorry guys. Plz review and tell me your view of this chapter, and plz vote on my poll! Thank you to:**

**kperotti**

**MusicRocks807**

**MBSAVfan1**

**for reviewing the previous chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

O irmán de Raz

_Gupta smiled at the newest crew member, a possum names Piper; from what he'd heard she was the spunkiest and sassiest possum in her clan, and had left said clan in search of adventure. Gutt had brought her aboard their berg after coming across the little possum on a homemade, wooden raft. She had readily accepted their offer of joining their crew, and was now inspecting her new home. The badger observed her from afar with a critical eye, eager to see how she would hold her own in a fight. However, things turned sour in less than five minutes, and became even worse faster than anyone could have reacted to. As Piper was walking across the deck, she accidentally ran smack into the back of Raz's leg, causing the teen kangaroo to turn and look down. "Oi, watch where yer' goin' mate!"_

_ "I could impale mah'self with these things if I'm not careful." Raz nodded to the bone swords she held poised over her pouch for emphasis. The possum shook her head to regain her bearings, before jumping to her feet and placing her hands on her hips, glaring at Raz._

_ "Well why don't _you_ learn to pick a better place to _impale_ yourself than the middle of the deck?" she retorted. "Stupid joey." Piper mumbled. Raz's eye twitched, and she dropped all but one sword in her pouch before shutting it. Gupta grinned excitedly; now they could asses Piper's combat skills._

_ "So that's yer' game, _possum_?" she spat. "For yer' information, we happen ta' be on tha' edge of tha' deck. If I was doin' this in tha; middle, someone _biggah'_ than _you_ would've trampled me by now." A chorus of 'oooh!'s rang through the deck at the witty exchange. Piper's eyes narrowed._

_ "Don't correct me!" she shot back. "You're just a freaky little kangaroo who attempts to commit _suicide_!" Raz's jaw dropped at the insult to her job as weapons carrier. Even Gupta felt a pang from Piper's words; Raz was an important asset to the crew, and he thought of her as a sister. The fourteen year old kangaroo brought her sword's tip down in the blink of an eye so that it was aimed at Piper' gut._

_ "_GIRL FIGHT_!" Squint shrieked excitedly. Gupta smirked, and started making his way over to offer Piper the knife he was currently holding._

_ "Say that again and I'll run ya' through!" Raz threatened. The possum leaned as close as she dared to the tip of Raz's sword._

_ "You're a _freak show_ little _joey_ who doesn't _belong here_." she sneered. Gupta froze, his jaw having dropped in shock. Everyone was frozen for a moment. The wrong moment. Before anyone could do or say anything, Piper gave a gasp, a bone weapon protruding from her back. Raz stood, arms outstretched, panting, golden eyes filled with anger and malice. And then chaos ensued. _

_ In the middle of the fray and commotion, Squint had one thing to say. "Aw Razzie, it ain't a proper fight if you kill the opponent off right away!"_

* * *

Jeremiah's eyes were wide with shock. After blinking them back to normal, he turned to look down at his baby sister, snuggled against him and sleeping soundly. "Well she...she certainly wasn't bluffing, was she?" Gupta scoffed.

"Indeed. Gutt decided ve need to check new crew members out as detailed as ve could, and if they were anything like Piper, they needed to be guarded by another crew member. At least until Raz vas used to them." Jeremiah nodded.

"I'd be pretty angry at someone who insulted me like that too. Although...I doubt I'd be carrying around a convenient sword." He gently stroked Raz's ears. "She's just a wild one; she'll calm down a bit while she's here." Where he could have gotten faith in such a statement, Jeremiah would never know. But he knew Raz's wouldn't always be ready to strike someone so quickly; she would learn patience. But he could still imagine some cases where he wouldn't mind watching her chase someone down with a sword.

"You show good signs."

"Signs?"

"You have yet to make any negative responses to her. And believe me, even by my standards you have right to at least be horrified." Jeremiah blinked.

"Oh, well uh...glad I passed inspection." he chuckled. Gupta smiled.

"Yes, you are good big brother. I'm glad I trusted you."

"Trust me?" Jeremiah inquired, looking up at the badger.

"I voke up this morning and you vere both gone. I could have chased after you; could have mauled you, could have spied on you. But no, I stayed here vith Kajin; I trusted you not to hurt her."

"Oh, well thank you then. I'm glad ya' see me as tha' brothah' I'm tryin' ta' be aftah' mah'...failure." Jeremiah replied, face becoming downcast.

"Failure?"

"It was...mah' fault Raz was kidnapped, as a little sheila." All was silent for a while.

"Well, I think you've made up for it." The jack looked up to see Gupta smiling softly at him. He smiled back.

"Yeah. Guess I have."

"Vell, good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite Raz." Jeremiah gave a small laugh.

"I'll make sure of that." he whispered. After Gupta had fallen asleep once more, Jeremiah still sat awake, staring down at Raz. The shock and joy of finding his little sister was still in the process of wearing of, and somehow seemed to push all other feelings aside. He wasn't even overly disturbed by her attacking Piper; it seemed so unlikely. Maybe it was because he was still so attached to the young, joey version he remembered. Or perhaps it was because he had seen her show mercy; she hadn't killed _him_ even after he'd made her angry _twice_. Maybe she just knew who he was without realizing it.

He shifted himself and leaned back against the wall a little more, keeping Raz tight in his protective grasp. Tomorrow he would try and get a little more detailed explanation out of her about the pirate life she had led.

* * *

As the two procoptodons finished their breakfast the next morning, Jeremiah decided it was the best time to bring up the topic he knew so little about. "So Raz?"

"Mf?" the jill responded, chewing a mouthful of grass. The jack smirked at her obvious lack of etiquette.

"Would ya' mind tellin' me about life on that berg?" Raz stopped chewing for a moment, before shrugging and swallowing.

"It was a lot different from around here. Sure we got ta' act all wild and violent and nobody scolded ya' for it, especially if they were one of the frightened prisoners. An' sure we got ta' take whatevah' we wanted from whomevah' we came across, but life in general wasn't that fun. If and when we _did_come across some sorry saps, it was a break more than anythin' else."

"Sounds pretty harsh." Jeremiah replied. Raz scoffed.

"Harsher than ya' would think; Gutt's favorite pastime was crackin' his whip and shoutin' at us when we were cleanin' up tha' ship."

"A _whip_? You've gotta' be jokin'."

"No _really_, he'd just sit up there and crack it in the air ovah' our heads, orderin' tha' crew around. He maya' been tha' '_Mastah' of tha' Seas_', but he couldn't take care of a crew properly ta' save his bloody life."

"And ya' nevah' tried ta' leave?"

"Where was I supposed ta' go?" Raz asked with a raised eyebrow. "We lived on tha' ship, and only made berth on _one_island."

"Made _birth_?"

"Berth; b-i-r-t-h. It's where a ship regularly docks to restock supplies."

"Oh. And ya' said it was on an island?"

"Yeah, we called it 'Origin Island' since there was a current there that took ya' all tha' way ta' tha' back ta' tha' mainland if ya' stayed on it."

"So wait, why didn't ya' evah' use that current ta' get back home?" Raz's face fell for a moment, before she shook her head.

"LIke I told ya'; I thought mah' family had been killed off by predators. And I've nevah' been tha' type ta' fall in love."

"Well, then, why not _anywhere_?" The jill sighed.

"If ya' betray Gutt, or damage him somehow in any way, than as long as he's breathin' he wants revenge. He'd be able ta' find me anywhere." Things were silent for a moment as Raz stared pensively at the ground. Jeremiah took a hop towards her, and reached out to take her hand. Raz flinched and pulled away, but the jack persisted. He softly held one of her hands, his fingers gently massaging her palm.

"But he's gone now, isn't he Razzie? Why else would you and Gupta be here?" The jill slowly looked up at him, for once seeming unsure of herself since they had remet.

"I suppose. I didn't really see since I was blasted away by a whale that was captained by a sloth." Jeremih blinked in disbelief.

"_What_?" Raz shrugged and smirked.

"All I know for sure is that it was painful." The jack winced and released her hand, bringing up both of his own to cup her face.

"Are ya' alright?"

"Well of course!" Raz replied, hands on her hips. She didn't pull away from her brother's grasp. "I'm standin' here aren't I?"

"Yeah, probably only 'cause Kajin reset about half yer' spine. And did a pretty good job wrappin' ya' up." Raz was reminded once again of the cloth gauzes wrapped around her body. She looked down at herself, tracing one of the bandages with her claws.

"Jeremy," she asked, looking back up at her brother. "how long do I hafta' keep 'em on?"

"Until yer' back heals. And Kajin's gonna' hafta' change 'em multiple times bah'for then."

"Ya' say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not necessarily _bad_, just...well it's goin' ta' be an interestin' experience." Raz merely raised an eyebrow at his vague reply.

* * *

**So there's chapter 6! Sorry this one was a bit shorter than normal, I just wanted to cut it off there so chapter 7 can start with one of my favorite scenes. XD Hope you guys like it, plz review and tell me what you think! Thank you to:**

**MBSAVfan1**

**kperotti**

**MusicRocks807**

**for reviewing the previous chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

O irmán de Raz

_Three Days Later~_

Jeremiah winced as Raz gave another grunt of pain, holding her arms in his best impression of a death grip as she struggled. "Oh yeah; this is as interestin' as it can get." he muttered. Jeremiah was sitting in front of Raz in the cave, specifically on top of her back legs. Her hands gripped his arms even tighter than he gripped hers, only letting go when her anger flared up and she attempted to wriggle away and attack Kajin. The human had decided to change her bandages, and he had enlisted Jeremiah and Gupta's help for things to run smoothly. Before beginning the whole endeavor, the badger had convinced Raz to empty her pouch of the largest of her weapons, leaving only small knives and deceased animal shells for her use. And of course Jeremiah had been the one chosen to hold his violent and unpredictable sister in place while Gupta simply stood by, holding the fresh bandages and cringing.

"Hurry up Kajin or I'll have bleedin' claw marks all ovah' my arms!" he said ill temperedly; the claws on Raz's fingers were surprisingly sharp, and he wasn't too thrilled with the grip strength she was exerting on him.

"I'd spear _him_ soonah' than waste my time makin' _you_ bleed." Raz spat hormonally.

"Yeah well, Gupta's got all your spears and swords ovah' there, so just sit tight sheila." Kajin replied as he continued wrapping the cloth gauzes around her. He knew full well of the language barrier between him and Raz, which gave him the advantage of unbridled speech.

"If you mean for her ta' _grip_ me any tightah' mate, I sure hope she doesn't listen ta' you." Jeremiah replied sourly.

"Razzie? You okay?" Gupta asked nervously.

"Just _peachy_ Gupta." Raz growled sarcastically through clenched teeth. "I feel like someone's rippin' _all_ tha' skin offah' my back, of course I'm not _okay_!"

"Sorry, sorry!" The jill gave a shuddering sigh, before letting out another grunt of pain and jerking violently, trying to escape her brother's grip.

"_Ow_! Seriously Jeremy, when is Kajin gonna' be done?"

"How much longah' before you're finished torturin' my sistah', Kajin?" Jeremiah asked, switching to human dialect.

"Well, I've almost got all tha' old bandages off, then I'll have ta' wrap tha' fresh ones on her and we'll be done."

"And how long will it take you ta' wrap tha' fresh ones on?"

"Much less than it does ta' take these ones off." Kajin muttered.

"Well?" Raz asked after a moment, before wincing and letting out a growl.

"He's not gonna' be much longah' gettin' these ones off, and then he's gonna' put some fresh ones on ya'."

"Oh _joy_."

"It'll go much fastah', don't worry."

"It had _bettah'_, othah'wise I'll be turnin' him intah' a knife block." Raz grumbled. Jeremiah suddenly wondered if they should have emptied her pouch completely.

"What's she yappin' about?" Kajin asked as he worked. His grasp of the animal language was tenuous, which was why he had worked so hard to teach Jeremiah the human way of speaking.

"You're gonna' become her personal knife block if you take too much longah'."

"I'll keep that in mind." Both Jeremiah and Gupta winced at a loud ripping sound as the last of the gauzes came off. Raz gave a shriek and jerked away, succeeding in sliding her arms back until Jeremiah was gripping her wrists.

"I'M GONNA' TURN YOU INTAH' A STUFFED TROPHY KAJIN!" she threatened. Jeremiah instantly began regaining his grip as she twisted and turned.

"Sheesh Jeremiah, your sistah' almost busted my eardrums!" Kajin complained, wadding the used bandages into a ball. "What's her plan _now_?" The jack struggled against Raz for a moment before replying.

"Just hurry up and numb her back bah'fore she mauls you'!" he snapped in human.

"Fine, fine." With that the aborigine set down the used bandages and grabbed a bowl of paste, dipping his fingers in it and then spreading the yellow substance over Raz's back. The jill jerked and looked as though she was about to go into another tirade, before her face slackened peacefully and she sighed relievedly.

"Oh, that's much bettah'." she murmured.

"It's made from yarrow." Jeremiah replied. "It's a healing herb." Raz only sighed in relief as Kajin continued to spread the paste over her injuries.

"Oh, I wish we'd a had this on tha' ship." she muttered. Wouldah' stopped a lot of pain."

"You feeling better Raz?" Gupta asked timidly. Raz scoffed.

"So much bettah'." she replied. Jeremiah smiled.

"Glad ta' hear that." he said. Raz grinned back at him. "I trust that means if I let you go you won't maul Kajin?"

"Eh, maybe. That yarrow stuff may feel good, but my back is still smartin'." The jack chuckled and shook his head, sliding his hands down so that they held Raz's. The jill gazed at the clasped appendages, as if trying to compute a proper reaction.

"Razzie." he whispered, drawing the female procoptodon's golden eyes up to his own. "It's okay; I've got you now." The jill gave a soft smile and glanced away. Kajin then began wrapping the fresh bandages around her. "See? This is isn't so bad."

"Yeah, 'cause they're just gettin' attached; it's when they come off that I'm gonna' have ta' turn your friend intah' a display stand for my weapons." Jeremiah chuckled.

"Ouch!" he said with a wink. "That's gonna' be anothah' interestin' day." Both kangaroos chuckled.

"You two are conspirin' against me, aren't you?" Kajin teased.

"You wouldn't be so lucky." Jeremiah replied, switching to human dialect for a moment.

"Can you teach me ta' do that?"

"Do what?"

"Speak human." Jeremiah blinked.

"_You_ want ta' speak human?"

"Why not? I carry every weapon from sea urchins ta' swordfish skulls in my pouch. Let's make me a bit strangah'." Raz replied with a smirk. Jeremiah chuckled.

"All right. Let's start with 'hello', shall we?"

"Sure."

"Okay, it's kind of grumble sounding, and it sounds like 'aroo'." he instructed.

"'Aroo'?"

"Yeah, go ahead and try it." Raz pursed her lips for a moment, before attempting the said word in a growl. She then giggled.

"All right _that_, that just felt weird!"

"No no, that was _good_!" Jeremiah encouraged. "Did you hear that, Kajin?" The human blinked.

"That was her?"

"Yeah!" the male procoptodon replied. "Go on Raz, show him." After concentrating for a moment, Raz had another go at the human greeting. Kajin blinked and his jaw dropped.

"She's pickin' it up fastah' than _you_ mate!" Jeremiah laughed.

"What did he say?" Raz inquired.

"That was perfect." the jack replied. Raz simply smiled and looked at the ground, blushing lightly.

"You're serious?"

"Course I am. Why would I lie ta' you?" Raz shrugged.

"I've been raised not ta' trust compliments."

"Well, that's just ridiculous!" Jeremiah replied. The jill looked up at him with a smirk.

"So I should just believe whatevah' come out of any jack's mouth?" Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"Okay, yes, it's smart. But give yourself some credit."

"Fine." As Kajin continued to wrap the fresh gauzes around Raz, Jeremiah taught her numerous words in the human language, enjoying the quality time with his sister. At last Kajin finished wrapping the jill up, and allowed Raz to stand and hop around the cave experimentally.

"Everythin' in ordah'?" Jeremiah asked.

"It appears so." Raz replied. The procoptodon siblings smiled at each other.

* * *

"So Raz, I was thinking I'd take you down ta' see tha' mob." Raz flinched slightly; _her_? Go introduce herself to a bunch of landlubbers? She glanced over at Jeremiah's hopeful smile.

"Uh...well, I...I would..."

"Just ta' see it. I don't think it would be in our best interests to uh...introduce you ta' anyone right now." Raz smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, of course. Totally agree with you on that note." she replied, giving Jeremiah' shoulder a gentle punch. The jack chuckled rubbing said appendage.

"Wow, you uh, really pack a punch there, shiela." Raz laughed.

"Don't you forget it."

"Oh is that a challenge?" The jill grinned.

"I don't know Jeremy, are you willin' ta' punch at a _girl_?" Jeremiah hesitated for a moment, and Raz's hopes fell. But then he smirked and raised his fists.

"Yes. Yes I am." Raz grinned and leapt forward with an enthusiastic yell, jabbing at her brother's face. Jeremiah's eyes widened and his head leaned back to dodge. But Raz aimed an uppercut at his solar plexus at the same time. This her brother was not able to see, and gave an 'oof!' as she came into contact with him, stumbling backwards.

"You're lucky I'm goin' soft on you Jeremy." The jack then grinned, and made his own counterattack. The two siblings hopped throughout the cave, being sure to stay away from the lit fire, laughing joyously as they hit and missed each other. Gupta joined in their laughter, cheering them on as well, and constantly dodging their large feet until finally keeping the fire between him and them, enjoying their antics just as much as they did. Kajin stayed by Gupta, waving his arms frantically and yelling at both procoptodons to sit themselves down or go outside, lest they break something. But neither kangaroo listened, they simply carried on with the game so traditional to their kind. After five minutes of nothing but jabs, punches, uppercuts, and hooks, Raz decided to take things to the next level.

With no other warning than a sudden, devious grin, she reached out and grabbed her brother by the shoulders, then leaned back on her tail and kicked him, taking precautions so as not to slit him open. Jeremiah, not expecting the kick or the strength behind it (despite having felt it before), was pushed back forcefully and smacked into the wall. Then he promptly lost his balance and fell forwards flat on his stomach. Raz slapped her hand over her mouth for a moment, eyes wide and glancing back and forth. Then she burst out laughing with all her might. Jeremiah glared at her for a moment, before laughing his lungs out as well. Gupta had joined in with Raz, now holding his stomach tightly.

Kajin finally smiled and began guffawing at Jeremiah as well. The jack then jumped to his feet, planting himself in a wide stance. "All right, come at me again, little _sistah'_!" Raz gave him a toothy grin.

"_You_ asked for it, _big brothah'_!" she replied, before lunging and grabbing him by the shoulders, kicking him again with less force. Although obviously behind, Jeremiah sill grabbed her shoulders as well and kicked back. The air was then filled with laughter accompanied by grunts of well enjoyed strain as the two siblings tried to out kick each other.

"Alright you two, really stop it now!" Kajin insisted. "I swear you're gonna' break somethin' in here! You wanna' box go do it outside!" Raz, sensing what the human wanted, laughed and pivoted around Jeremiah so she was behind him, and lightly kicked the jack toward the entrance to the cave.

"Come on Jeremy!" she encouraged, lightly kicking him multiple times and jabbing at him as well. "Let's go _play_ some more outside." she chuckled. Jeremiah laughed at her pushiness for a moment, before complying and hopping out of the cave with Raz in tow.

* * *

**So there's chapter 7, finally! Yeah, I know I've been gone for months and only recently got back on, only I've just been reading and reviewing for a while. But I finally got this chapter typed up (I strayed from working on it pretty much the entire time I was gone, so yeah we're still in the pre-written material from the notebook. At least I think. Point is I wrote a lot in the book and then stopped to focus on other projects.) But I am back and give you chapter 7! I hope all who were looking forward to the scene of changing Raz's bandages enjoyed this chapter! **

**Plz review and I will post again soon! :D I have all the parts from the book typed up now! Thank you to:**

**MBSAVfan1**

**kperotti1**

**MusicRocks807**

**rascalblack12**

**Possum Grrrl**

**arisia**

**for reviewing chapters 4-6 in the time that I was gone! **


	8. Chapter 8

O irmán de Raz

Jeremiah chuckled as he led his sister outside, surprised she was able to move so freely so soon after having new bandages applied. Maybe it was just a pirate thing. Once outside the two siblings resumed their boxing match, laughing and grunting, kicking and jabbing, just as before. At length Jeremiah held his arms out, keeping Raz at a distance. He needed only give her a look to convey that he had had enough, and the jill calmed down as well. Raz smiled softly and ceased her attack, and the two stood panting. Once regaining her breath, Raz placed her hands on her hips.

"So, what do you reckon we do now?" she asked. Jeremiah shrugged.

"Guess we could go check out the mob, if you'd like." her replied.

"Sure." He waited for her to continue, to say something about washing up after their match, but she remained silent.

"Are you assessin' me for somethin'?" she asked after a few moments. Jeremiah shook his head.

"Uh, no, no. Come on then." With that he began hopping towards his mob, Raz's older one in other words. "So um, if you have any questions, feel free ta' ask." he offered as they made their way across the grasslands.

"Aye aye captain." Raz replied with a smirk. Jeremiah chuckled.

"Very funny." he replied. "I'm your brothah', not your captain."

"Well, Kajin can't communicate with me fully, and Gupta hasn't made himself anythin' othah' than a guidance counsellah'." Raz replied. "Tha' way I see it you're captain." Jeremiah snorted.

"Oh and what you're _not_? I thought ya' were tha' pirate out of us two, doesn't that make _you_ captain?"

"In my element, sure. But we're talkin' tha' Australian Outback, mate. I'm not exactly one for hoppin' ovah' tha' ground all day, runnin' from predators, and findin' watah' holes."

"Hey, land-bound kangaroos do more than that!"

"Oh yeah that's right, you box each othah' sore too!" Raz jabbed, bumping her shoulder against his. Jeremiah's eyes widened.

"Wait, I _hurt_ you?" His sister shrugged.

"So what? It was mah' first match. I was expectin' a few bumps and bruises."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Raz was silent for a while, appearing to deeply contemplate her reply.

"I just...didn't think it mattah'ed. You don't need ta' worry about me that much." Jeremiah stopped and turned the jill to face himself.

"That's _nonsense_! I'm _supposed_ ta' worry about you; you're my little sistah', and I'm you're big brothah'." Raz glanced away.

"I've nevah' really had a big brothah'." she replied softly. "Unless you count Gupta; he's actually done a pretty good job at that role." Jeremiah smirked.

"Well, I'll have ta' thank him for that then." he replied. Raz smiled softly. "But from now on, if anythin' is wrong with you, anythin' at all, you tell me, all right? You can tell Gupta and even Kajin if you want, but tell me first, okay?" She chuckled.

"Okay, you _worry wart_." Raz replied lightheartedly. Jeremiah smiled softly, but cupped his hand around her chin all the same, giving her a serious look.

"I lost you once Raz, and it was _my_ fault. I don't wanna' make tha' same mistake twice. I _want_ ta' protect you." The procoptodon siblings stared at each other, until Jeremiah finally released his sister. "I love you." Raz grinned.

"I'm startin' ta' love you too, bro." she replied, before hopping ahead of him. Jeremiah rolled his eyes with a smirk and caught up with her.

"Hey! Since when do _you_ know where you're goin'?"

"This area's familiar." Raz replied. Jeremiah's grin only widened. It wasn't much longer after that when they arrived at a rocky ledge that jutted out over the grassy plain. Below them a huge mob of jacks, jills, and joeys spread out over the land, engaging in various activities.

* * *

"So this is tha' mob; you were born here, I grew up here, and so here we are now." Jeremiah began. Raz glanced over at a specific pair of jacks, their conversation catching her interest.

"Oi! I said she's _my_ shiela ya' gumby!" an imposing, red furred jack said, glaring at another male the same size as himself.

"And _I_ asked tha' jill what her _choice_ would be!" the second snapped back. "She belongs to whomevah' she chooses!" Raz's gaze shifted over to a light blue pelted jill who stood about a yard away from the two jacks, who were now nose to nose and toe to toe. She was smiling bashfully and blushing, which caused Raz to stick her tongue out in disgust and roll her eyes.

"Come on now, you know how ta' settle this!" she exclaimed. Raz raised an eyebrow.

"Oh look at that; Andrew and Marco are finally gonna' settle on which of 'em get's Clarice." Raz wrinkled her face in distaste.

"Don't tha' sheilas around here get a choice?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the match that had commenced.

"Well, she eithah' chooses between tha' two top suitors or goes with tha' boxin' winnah'."

"That's it? That' only two jacks ta' choose from. She oughtta' get her choice outta' the entiah' lot of idiots." Raz commented. "Though why choose someone whose goal is ta' beat someone else ta' death is beyond me."

"Oh they don't, duel to tha' death or anything." Jeremiah intercepted quickly.

"Really? I thought jacks were too stubborn for anythin' less." Her brother snorted.

"Well, normally they're more brazen idiots than they are stubborn mules, but yeah." Raz finally turned her eyes to the jack beside her with a smirk.

"Oh really? And what are _you_? My long lost sistah'?" Jeremiah chuckled.

"Nah', I'm just smart enough ta' know that tha' only reason I'll evah' need ta' box is ta' protect mah' baby sistah'." Raz chuckled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I mean come on, there's gotta' be _some_ guy down there that would just fawn ovah' you in an instant. It's my job ta' beat him off." Raz laughed.

"And exactly why don't _I_ get ta' do that beatin'?" Jeremiah's mouth hung open for a moment.

"Uh, well...it's just etiquette. Tha' jills let tha' jacks do all tha' fightin'." The two procoptodon's focus was drawn by the celebratory noises from below. A crowd had gathered around the boxing jacks, and the winner was proudly standing beside the jill from before. Raz pouted. "And it looks like the winner is Marco."

"Forget etiquette." the jill said, turning back to her brother. "It's no fun." Jeremiah barely held back a laugh, as the two were laying on their stomachs with their heads poking past the ledge to watch the goings on in the mob.

"All right, I'll tell you what; as long as I'm there, I'll give you first dibs on fightin' whatevah' gumby tries ta' catch your eye." Raz smiled.

"Challenge accepted." The two siblings chuckled for a moment more, before standing and hopping off.

"So yeah, life here is generally peaceful, except for when two bozos wanna' strut their stuff or predators come around."

"Sounds awfully boring." Raz replied truthfully. Jeremiah sighed.

"You have no idea." The jill laughed. By this time it was getting dark, and Jeremiah suggested that they head back to Gupta and Kajin. Raz was about to agree when an idea struck her.

"Actually, I think there's one more thing we should do." Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Raz grinned and gave a chuckle, grabbing her brother by the hand and leading him to the one place she'd been away from for too long.

"Come on, I'll show ya'!" With that she began hopping earnestly. Jeremiah clung tightly to her and hopped after, and Raz knew he was doing his best to keep up. The two raced across the grasslands as the sun set, turning the sky into one of Kajin's fires, before night fell completely. the stars twinkled merrily as they at last reached the shore, the ocean's now dark blue waves lapping at the yellow beach, the color of which had been faded to a to silvery shade in the moonlight. Raz sighed dreamily at the sight, holding Jeremiah's hand softly. She gazed upon her previous home with appreciative, adoring eyes.

* * *

"It's so _beautiful_." Jeremiah' eyes turned to his sister at these words. He had never heard her speak with such affection. At least, not since she had been a joey. "Tha' waves lappin', tha' sound of tha' watah' filling tha' air, tha' reflection of tha' moon and stars." Jeremiah looked back at the ocean scene before him; he had never really observed the ocean at night in great detail, in fact the dark waters had always reminded him of how he had lost his sister to them. But he was willing to reconsider, seeing as how the waves had only recently deposited her body back on the shore.

"It's...just a tad loud." he said quietly. Raz chuckled and turned to smile at him, squeezing his hand tightly. Jeremiah was surprised, but simply smiled back.

"Come on." she whispered. "I want you ta' see _my_ home now." Jeremiah followed her down the slope and into the sand, both pausing for a moment to enjoy the cool grains. Raz slowly hopped towards the water, Jeremiah beside her. At last they neared the lapping waves, and Raz took another hop forwards. But Jeremiah stood frozen, holding her back.

"Razzie, maybe we shouldn't go in tonight." She turned to him with confused almost hurt eyes. "I mean, it's dark; we don't know if there are jellyfish, or sea urchins, or crabs, or-or even _sharks_ down there-" Raz suddenly turned his face to hers with a single finger against his jaw. Then she smiled softly at him.

"Jeremy, it's fine. I went diving out in tha' open watah' more times than I can count. I promise, we'll be fine." She lowered her hand, and clasped it around Jeremiah's free one. The jack glanced away for a moment. "_Please_? I love tha' sea at night."

"I just wanna' show you." He glanced back at his sister's pleading face, before sighing.

"Okay." Raz grinned and then hopped backwards, pulling her brother into the water as well. Jeremiah stumbled for a moment, before becoming accustomed to the water around his ankles. "A-are you sure we should be goin' in this deep?" he questioned when the water reached up to his chest.

"Of course! How else are we gonna' have any fun?" Raz replied, then let go of his hands. By now Jeremiah couldn't feel the bottom with his feet, and kicked them to stay afloat.

"So ah...what exactly were you plannin' we do?" Raz smirked and approached him, nearly coming nose to nose with the older jack.

"Catch me, brothah'." she whispered. Then she lowered herself into the water with lightning speed and disappeared from Jeremiah's sight. He panicked for a moment, turning in circles and calling out for her.

"Raz? _Raz_! Raz, where are you?!"

"Ovah' here, you gumby!" He turned swiftly to see her further out a few yards. "You gotta' catch me Jeremy, come on!" she called, before holding her breath and dunking herself once more. Jeremiah sighed and began to doggy paddle out where she'd been, hoping to catch her. When he stopped to take short break, he saw her head breach the surface a few yards farther out to his left. After shaking her head and taking one hand to smooth down her ears she called out, "You're not very good at this game, are you?" Jeremiah sighed.

"Aftah' you left...I kinda' just, lost interest in swimmin'. I'm not that great at it." he admitted. Raz suddenly rose up out of the water in front of him, startling the jack.

"So you can't swim undah' watah'?" she inquired.

"N-no, not really."

"Do you, want me ta' teach you?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"In tha' _dark_?"

"Why not? I learned ta' swim undah' watah' in tha' dark. Had to, really; Gutt had me busy durin' tha' day." The jack contemplated such an idea for a moment.

"All right, teach me." Raz grinned and placed both hands on top of his head.

* * *

**Ha ha, I cut it off there! I think it was because I have a certain page limit for each chapter. But yeah! There we go! Raz has seen her old mob and now she's introducing Jeremiah to the ocean at night! Plz leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you to:**

**MBSAVfan1**

**LanguageNut**

**MusicRocks807**

**laughs4life**

**for reviewing the previous chapters while I was not updating! **


	9. Chapter 9

O irmán de Raz

"First of all, get used ta' bein' undah' that watah'. Whethah' you were expectin' it or not." Raz lectured. She then promptly shoved his head beneath the waves, and held it there for a few seconds. Jeremiah was barely able to close his eyes before being plunged under, and felt fear leap into his heart as he struggled in the darkness. Then Raz gripped him and pushed him back up; he sputtered and gasped for air upon breaching, staring wide eyed at his sister. "How was that?" she asked.

"Scary." he replied honestly. Raz scoffed.

"Wuss. Come on, try again." She reached up to push him him down once again, but Jeremiah gripped her wrists and brought them back down.

"No no, that's uh...that's good for now. We-we can do some more latah'." Raz chuckled at this response.

"Fine, you wuss." The two procoptodons sat for a while, bobbing on the waves, until Raz gave a sigh. "I always loved lookin' out on tha' ocean at night. Calmed me down a lot and helped me sleep." Jeremiah smiled and pulled Raz close into his embrace.

"I'm startin' ta' see why." he said softly. His sister chuckled. "Well...we probably should be headin' back now; Kajin and Gupta are probably wonderin' where we are." Jeremiah said after a while.

"Yeah. Wouldn't wanna' worry 'em too much." Raz agreed. With that the two kangaroos headed back to the shore, Jeremiah being the first to exit the water. After shaking themselves dry, they hopped back to the cave, and entered to find both Kajin and Gupta curled up asleep next to the fire. With tired smiles and a yawn from Raz, the two siblings curled up on their wall. Jeremiah leaned against the vertical rock surface, and held his baby sister in his arms, allowing her to snuggle against him and lay her head on his chest. He smiled and held her tightly, glad that she had shown him the ocean at night. And after making sure she was well and truly asleep (as well as Kajin), Jeremiah bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Night Raz." he whispered. "I love you."

* * *

Raz's sleep was filled with dreams; memories of days gone by, and nightmares of the many beatings Gutt had inflicted upon her. When she awoke in a cold sweat the next morning, she puzzled what could have awoken such things in her mind. Then she realized; she smelled the sea. It wasn't so much from herself (since she was used to smelling in such a way) as it was from another source. Realizing that her head still lay on her brother's chest, Raz took a deep whiff of his fur, and her eyes widened. Then she smiled, and snuggled into her furry, makeshift 'bed'. It was Jeremiah.

Her brother smelled of the salty sea, her home, that she had known so well. She then remembered their playtime at the beach the night before, and how neither had washed the salt out of their fur. Raz didn't care, in fact she was glad; she'd rather her brother smell salty than anything else. "You're a bettah' brothah' than I always hoped for." she whispered. A few moments passed in which Raz let herself release, and simply enjoy being in the company of her (albeit) sleeping brother. Then Jeremiah began to stir, and Raz sat up so that she wasn't leaning on him. The jack rubbed his eyes and yawned, then smiled at her.

"Mornin' Razzie."

"Mornin' Jeremy." she replied. Jeremiah suddenly sniffed the air in earnest.

"Aye, what's that saltiness?" he asked with a wrinkle of his nose.

"You an' me, duh. We went swimmin' last night, remembah'? Of course it could be from Gupta too."

"Ugh, I'm surprised you still slept this close ta' me." Jeremiah replied with a slight smirk. Raz chuckled and shrugged.

"I like it; reminds me of tha' good times I had at home." she replied.

"Home? You mean tha' ocean?"

"Yeah, where else?"

"I just...nevah' mind. So you're tellin' me you did have some good times on that 'berg?" Raz's brother asked.

"Sure, especially with Shira."

"Who's Shira?" Jeremiah inquired inquisitively. Raz paused before replying, suddenly remembering the saber's betrayal.

"She was...tha' only othah' girl on tha' ship. She was a bit oldah' than me, but...she came latah' than I did." Raz replied, then smiled softly, eyes distant. "We got along bettah' than anyone else on that 'berg; protectin' each othah', fighting' with each othah', helpin' each othah' get on Squint's nerves, you know, girl stuff." she continued. Jeremiah simply blinked at her with wide eyes. "What?" she asked.

"You call that girl stuff?" her brother inquired.

"Well yeah, that's what we girls are good at; annoyin' Squint ta' no end." she replied.

"That part I can undah'stand, but _fightin'_? That's...that's tha' exact opposite of my idea of _girl stuff_." Jeremiah said. Raz smirked.

"Well what do you expect, livin' in a _mob_? I swear, they're _so_ unimaginative." she muttered. Jeremiah shrugged.

"Granted that, I've just nevah' imagined a shiela gettin' excited about tha' chance ta' fight." he explained. Raz smirked.

"Sounds like you could use a week on a pirate ship, mate." she said. Jeremiah stood and stretched himself.

"Yeah yeah, I'm tha' borin' one cause I'm from a mob, and _you're_ tha' expert on adventure cause you're a pirate." he teased.

"Well, I'm glad you finally admitted it." Raz said smugly.

"Oh, _burn_!" Jeremiah exclaimed, jabbing at her with a smirk. Raz smirked back and deflected the attack.

"Come on Jeremy, you just woke up. You _really_ wanna' start a match with _me_?" she taunted, hiding the slight bit of real concern she felt. The jack mumbled something and gave another yawn, before hopping over to Kajin and gently shaking him awake. Raz followed his lead and made her way to Gupta, bending down and gently nudging the badger with her nose.

"Come on Gupta." she called softly. "Time ta' get yourself up for tha' day." Gupta merely rolled over and whined.

"Aw, Razzie, can't I have just five more minutes?" he pleaded. The jill chuckled.

"Sure, if you want Gutt ta' skin you for not performin' your duties while _alive_." she replied. The badger instantly jumped to his feet, looking around wildly.

"I'm avake, I'm avake! Vhere is mast?" he exclaimed. At that point he seemed to take in his surroundings properly, and remembered where they were, before giving Raz a scowl. "Not funny!" he chided her giggles.

"Well, it got you up didn't it?" Raz shot back. Gupta merely grumbled something inaudibly.

"What is it with all tha' men whinin' and grumblin' this mornin'?" Raz asked playfully. Kajin then let out a multitude of whiny noises, very few of which Raz could perceive as words. "You don't count Kajin; you're a human and only one of us can' undah'stand you completely." The Aboriginal human gave her a drowsy smirk before muttering something to Jeremiah. The jack snorted.

"You can say that again." he muttered.

"What?" Raz inquired.

"You got a lot of spunk, shiela." Jeremiah replied, with a smirk of his own. "Lot's of fire burnin' in you."

"And will it keep those bozos away?" Raz asked, her expression turning slightly sour at the thought of common jacks.

"Not completely. But it also helps you fend 'em off." Jeremiah replied. Raz rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Good ta' know." she muttered thoughtfully.

"Raz, I was thinkin', once your back is all healed, maybe I could introduce you to a couple membah's of tha' mob." Jeremiah suggested after clearing his throat. Raz thought such an idea over for a moment. "Just a couple, I promise."

"I suppose that could work." she finally replied with a soft smirk. Jeremiah smiled back.

"Great!" he exclaimed. Raz raised an eyebrow.

"Great?" she asked confusedly.

"Yeah, I...I really want you ta' meet them."

* * *

**So there's chapter 9! Sorry I cut this one shorter than normal, I just wanted to start the next one off with the next big event. I've had these past few chapters typed up and just sitting in my docs so, I figured I could post a couple. Chapter 10 is the last chapter of pre-written material, but I've already started work on chapter 11. :D Thank you to: **

**MBSAVfan1**

**kperotti1**

**LanguageNut**

**for reviewing the previous chapters while I was gone! Plz review!**


	10. Chapter 10

O irmán de Raz

It had taken four months, but eventually the numerous gashes on Raz's back had healed, and the fur grew back. The jill was pleased and relieved, but clearly uncertain about the meeting her brother had planned. "So who exactly will I be meetin'?" she asked Jeremiah as she observed the newly grown fur in a piece of ice that acted as a mirror.

"Uh, two, very important membah's of tha' mob."

"Let me guess, tha' lead jack and his mate?"

"Uh, yes. Yes, that is correct."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Well, they'd love ta' meet you! They've been waitin' a long while."

"Oh, so you've told 'em I've been healin'?" Raz asked nonchalantly. Jeremiah flinched, realizing what he'd let slip through.

"Heh, umm..."

"Without tellin' me they knew I was here?"

"Uh..."

"I'm not angry at you. Surprised, more like. You normally like ta' introduce me ta' things slowly around here." Raz continued nonchalantly. The jack sighed in relief.

"Well, uh, thanks. You uh, almost ready?"

"About." Raz replied, gently combing her fingers through her fur. Although, it looked more like she was ruffling it up and giving it a wild edge than clearing it.

"Gupta?" Jeremiah asked. The badger looked up. "You can come if you'd like; I think Raz would appreciate having an old crew mate with her." Gupta nodded.

"A pleasure." he replied. "Will Kajin be staying home?"

"Yeah, he doesn't do well in tha' mob." Jeremiah replied.

"Oi, Jeremy?" the human asked.

"Yeah?"

"You'll be sure ta' tell me their reaction, won't you? he asked with a wink. Jeremiah shushed him immediately.

"Raz can undah'stand you a good bit now, Kajin. Be careful what you say."

"You mean she doesn't know-"

"No! She is clueless!" Jeremiah insisted quietly. Kajin began to laugh, holding it back as best he could.

"In that case tell me her reaction too!"

****"What are you two laughin' about?" Raz called from across the cave. Jeremiah sighed and lightly kicked Kajin's head.

"Nothin'." he replied. "You and Gupta ready?" The badger crawled into Raz's pouch and gave a thumbs up before disappearing. Raz nodded. "All right then, let's head off." The two kangaroos hopped towards the mob, the older mentally chewing his lip. "_Maybe I should have told her._" Jeremiah thought.

"_Well, it's not like they know exactly who she is eithah'. I just hope things don't get rough. Raz _did_ refill her pouch aftah' all..._" At last they arrived, and Jeremiah led Raz around the outskirts of the mob to a cave on the edge of the territory. Two procoptodons stood at the entrance, watching as Jeremiah and Raz approached. At close range one could tell they were a considerable bit older than the siblings, but certainly not elderly. Upon their arrival, the red and cream furred jack eyed Raz cautiously, but the jill smiled kindly in welcome.

Her fur was the same shade as Raz's, only it was slightly faded with age, and both jills shared the same stripes. They both had smoothly groomed fur, like Jeremiah, and while the oldest jack's eyes were green, the jill's were gold. Raz held her brother's hand nervously, gazing at the two older kangaroos with confusion and suspicion. "Mum, dad." Jeremiah addressed them. Raz froze beside him. "I know when I said I wanted you ta' meet an important jill, you probably thought I'd finally found a mate."

"_You did not_..." Raz mumbled in disbelief, Jeremiah's plan finally dawning on her.

"But that's not true." Jeremiah continued, ignoring her. The jill looked confusedly at Raz, while the jack raised an eyebrow. "I have found someone, _far_ more important than that."

"Who _is_ she, Jeremiah?" the older jack asked, his voice deep and tinged with anger. Raz took a nervous step back, but Jeremiah kept a tight grip on her hand. "This, ruffled looking hooligan?" he continued contemptuously. Jeremiah glared him dead on.

"This beautiful shiela is my sistah'; your _daughtah'_." he replied confidently. The older jill's eyes widened, and Jeremiah turned to Raz.

"Raz," he said softly, his gaze kind. "meet your mum and dad."

* * *

Raz couldn't have been more flustered in her entire life. From Jeremiah's account (and her own memory) the two before her were not cruel, nor did they hate her. All the same, Raz hadn't seen them for most of her life, nor believed they truly wanted her. "You nevah' told me...these are my...tha' _leadah'_ of tha' mob..." she stuttered, staring wide-eyed at her parents. Her father eyed her critically, as if still not believing her brother. But after blinking away the shock, her mother carefully took a hop closer and reached both hands out. Raz finally pulled her hand out of Jeremiah's and took a fearful hop back.

"Don't...s-stay-" She tried to sound forceful, but it came out as a stutter.

"Shh, it's all right sweetheart." the older jill soothed. "Just wanna' look at you." Raz swallowed thickly, but stood still and allowed her mother to gently hold her face, turning it left and right. Then she stared deeply into Raz's face for a moment, and after that gave a joyful smile. "Jackson, Jackson it's her!" she exclaimed, taking Raz's hands in her own. She brought one hand up to hold Raz's cheek a second time. "It's our little shiela!"

Raz smiled, suddenly attached to her mother. "Oh, my little girl, I...I missed you so much, I was so worried somethin' dreadful happened ta' you." Raz allowed the older jill to pull her into an embrace, smiling softly with relief. It seemed to lift a great weight off her chest, knowing that her mother did in fact care for her.

"Well...a lot _did_ happen ta' me, mum." she chuckled.

"Well I can see that." her mother replied with a giggle, holding her at arms length. "Your fur is all ruffled and you smell like tha' ocean." Raz shrugged.

"I'm just used ta' it." she replied quietly. Her mother smiled and gave a sigh.

"Why don't tha' four of us have a talk, hm? As a family. Raz can tell us what she's been up to." she suggested. Raz and Jeremiah agreed, the father staying silent. "Jackson?"

"Yes." he replied after a while, face slackening and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Let's hear what little Razzie's been up to." Although his tone made Raz edgy, she simply smiled back and followed her mother. Jackson and Jeremiah hopped behind the jills, apparently making quiet conversation, which intrigued Raz greatly. But before she could inquire, her mother decided to strike up a conversation between _them_.

"So tell me Raz, where have you been, exactly?"

"Well, many places, actually. But I spent most of my time on tha' sea."

"Did you live on that ship?"

"Yeah, there were a handful of other creatures there too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Um, mum?"

"Aye, sweetheart?"

"Um, could you, by any chance..."

"What do you need, Razzie?" her mother asked softly, turning a kind smile to her daughter.

"Um, c-could you remind me your name?" The other jill gave a chuckle.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I should have told you before. My name is Clarissa."

"Clarissa..."

"Sound familiah'?"

"A little." Raz replied with a smile. Clarissa smiled back.

* * *

Jeremiah resisted the urge to shudder, hopping beside Jackson in ominous silence. "What's happened ta' my daughtah', Jeremiah?" the older jack asked quietly, his voice threatening and tinged with malice. Jeremiah couldn't blame him; Jackson had always been fond of Raz when she was a child. The change she had undergone obviously disturbed him. Jeremiah stared ahead at his little sister, unwilling to look the older jack in the eyes.

"She's been made a pirate sir."

"A _pirate_?!"

"Yes, she has her own way of thinkin', and her own opinions of life." A small smirk spread across Jeremiah's lips. "I rather like this..._new_ version of her."

"She's become a _wild ruffian_." Jackson insisted darkly. "She must be taught etiquette." Jeremiah sighed.

"This _is_ cause for celebration, you do realize that?"

"Of course! My little girl is finally home!"

"Then I'll make you a deal." Jackson turned to look at him quizzically. "_I'll_ teach her etiquette, teach her how ta' present herself in public, and _you_ can organize a gatherin' ta' celebrate her comin' home."

"Are you sure you're up for such a task?" Jackson asked. Jeremiah smirked.

"Believe me, I've got all tha' qualifications. Besides, around here she'll have ta' learn soonah' or latah', and I think it would be best if _I_ be tha' one ta' teach her." he replied. Jackson raised an eyebrow. "I'm her _brothah'_; she remembers what I did for her that day, and she's been with me tha' past four months. She _trusts_ me, and in all aspects I'm tha' one she's _least_ likely to attack." Jeremiah explained.

"Jill's don't _attack_." Jackson insisted. "They defend themselves, but they don't outright attack." Jeremiah smirked.

"Sounds like you could use a week on a pirate ship." he replied. "Or a day with Raz." The father procoptodon raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head.

"Just get her ready." he insisted.

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

**So there we have chapter 10! And I have officially run out of pre-written material. From here on out I will have to type the story up directly from my head rather than a notebook. Which...is actually a bit easier, but oh well. Sorry I posted this after ten, but I really wanted to put it up and see what you guys thought! Thank you to:**

**kperotti1**

**MBSAVfan1**

**LanguageNut**

**MusicRocks807**

**96DarkAngel**

**for reviewing the previous chapter! Everyone plz review and tell me what you thought of this one!**


	11. Chapter 11

O irmán de Raz

The Procoptodon family spent the rest of their afternoon talking at the mob's waterhole, mostly Clarissa inquiring as to where Raz had traveled and her daughter explaining. Jackson asked a question every now and then, and Jeremiah would get pulled into the conversation plenty of times. But her father's piercing gaze throughout the interaction only made Raz nervous, and she refused to make eye contact when talking to him. Clarissa seemed to notice this, and subliminally tried to encourage Raz to look at her father. But the younger jill could not be swayed, and resigned to mysteriously turning to the ground when answering a question from Jackson. Jeremiah seemed concerned as well, but knew better than to push her. The only thing that kept Raz from standing and making a silent exit, dragging Jeremiah by the hand of course, was Gupta.

The badger squirmed around in her pouch often, as if to remind her he was there, and would pat her stomach numerous times. Looking back Raz realized it was probably smart of him to crawl into her pouch; he was excellently hidden, and could give her tremendous comfort. Raz wasn't quite ready to reveal the fact that she had her last crew member along to her parents, especially with the way her father had first judged her. Eventually Jeremiah had been able to convince their parents to let them return to Kajin's cave for the night. By now Raz felt stiff and cold inside, like she couldn't obey her own free will and it would take outside forces to make her do what she desired. If her mother had suggested Raz stay the night, and had taken her by the arm and lead her, Raz would have been able to make no retaliation of any sort. The feeling of her father's eyes boring into her made Raz crumble, although she couldn't understand why.

Thankfully it was her brother who took her hand and gently tugged the jill to her feet. Raz bade their mother farewell with a hug, and gave her father a nod. He merely gave her a sinisterly sweet grin and nodded back, only making chills run down Raz's spine. She shivered, and Gupta patted her comfortingly once more. Raz heaved a substantial sigh once they were out of hearing range of the older Procoptodons, and felt Jeremiah's gaze on her. "All right, spill sistah'."

"Has he always been that creepy?" Raz asked. Jeremiah shrugged.

"No. He was pretty normal bah'fore you left." The jack turned to look at her. "He took a hard blow, losing you like that. I thought maybe it would help him if he at least saw you again, but...I don't know. There's somethin' different there." Raz shuddered.

"Mum seemed really nice." she said after a while. "I...I liked seein' her again, I remembered her bein' like that when I was younger." she continued. Jeremiah smiled.

"I'm glad." he replied. Raz shook her head slightly, gazing at the ground pensively.

"But Jackson...it seems like there's always been somethin' strange about him. Even as a little sheila I can remembah' sensin' this, this _thing_. Somethin' _ominous_ about him. He seemed cheery enough but...it was like he was hidin' somethin'." she said. Jeremiah seemed to take the information in.

"You know...you're right." he replied. "He's always been hidin' somethin'. Evah' since you were born I remembah' him talkin' to himself, and discussin' things with tha' othah' jacks without Clarissa knowin'. I was so young I just brushed it off, and he stopped after you were taken. But..." Jeremiah sighed. "Raz you're worryin' me again."

The jill smirked, finally feeling a little relieved. "Really? How?" she asked.

"Besides' everythin' _else_ that possibly could endangah' you, now you've got me thinkin' our own _dad's_ got it in for you." Jeremiah replied with a roll of his eyes. Raz gave a nervous chuckle.

"I wouldn't be surprised." she muttered. "Or afraid." she added with a shrug. "On a pirate ship it seems like everyone _not_ in tha' crew is out ta' get you. I'm sure whatevah' Jackson's cooked up can't be worse than someone tryin' ta' boil me intah' a stew and cuttin' me up with my own sword."

"WHAT?"

"Uh...n-nevah' mind." Raz muttered, not wanting to stress her brother out anymore. At this point Gupta poked his nose out of her pouch.

"I trust the coast is clear?" he asked.

"Aye." the two Procoptodons replied, before looking at each other.

"Oh good," Gupta continued, poking his entire head out. "you are finally getting synchronized."

"_Synchronized_?" Raz inquired.

"Of course; all siblings should try their best to get along and finish each other's thoughts." the badger replied. Jeremiah smirked and squeezed his sister's hand.

"I'll vouch for that." he said. Raz smirked back. "Come on; Kajin's probably got some dinnah' cooked up." With that the siblings continued onward, soon arriving at the cave that had become home to Raz over the past four months. She wasn't quite sure why she liked it so much; sure she was surrounded by quote quote 'family' in the form of her last surviving crew mate, her blood brother, and a close human friend, but the entire environment was different to what she'd grown up with. She was learning the new skill of speaking human, but she had learned many skills on Gutt's ship. Things had been calm while she was healing, and Kajin was the most nurturing human she'd ever come across.

Maybe that was why she thought it wasn't perfect; it was too calm. Maybe she just needed a little more excitement than boxing with Jeremiah everyday. It was like a practice class now, training for if any other jack should get too close, and she enjoyed it immensely. But it wasn't the same as practicing with her weapons, which only sat unused in her pouch day after day. She sometimes wished for a bit of trouble to show up, just so she could relive those moments of adrenaline and combat again. But it was not to be. She sighed morosely as she ate dinner in the company of her companions that evening, slowly chewing and allowing thoughts to consume her.

Which she didn't do often. Raz's life was dictated by Gutt's orders and the first thoughts that popped into her head. "Hey, you okay?" Jeremiah's voice snapped Raz out of her reverie, and she glanced up to see all eyes on her. She suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Uh, sort of. Just uh...tryin' ta' get ovah' that meetin'." she replied uncomfortably. Jeremiah gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't quite go tha' way I thought it would." he apologized.

"So how _did_ they react?" Kajin asked. Raz shuddered.

"Well, mum was really happy ta' see her again, but uh, our fathah' wasn't too pleased with how she's changed." Jeremiah replied.

"And her?" Kajin asked with a nod in Raz's direction.

"Well, Raz was a bit uh, starstruck, shall we say."

"_Starstruck_? About meetin' her own _parents_?" Kajin scoffed. Jeremiah sent him a glare.

"Our fathah' wasn't exactly very _welcoming_. And she's believed her _entiah' life_ that they didn't even _want_ her." he elaborated. Kajin scoffed again.

"Oh believe me, he wants her." he muttered darkly. Raz's eyes snapped up to the dark skinned human upon hearing these words, but Jeremiah's ears didn't seem to catch them.

"What?"

"Nothin'." Kajin replied coolly. "But, I _do_ suggest watchin' your back." he continued, looking at Raz. "Jackson is known for usin' sneaky tactics, and I wouldn't trust him with anythin'..." the human struggled to come up with a proper word to express his thoughts. "_valuable_." he finally decided. Raz's heart gave a flutter at this; was there truly something dark about her father? Jeremiah shook his head.

"He may be strange, Kajin, I'll give you that. But it's not like he'd actually _hurt_ his own _daughtah'_." the jack replied. Raz opened her mouth to contradict, but her brother realized his slight error sooner than she could speak. "At least...as long as he _knew_ it was her." he added with a wince. Raz chuckled and rolled her eyes, a smile gracing her face once more. Jeremiah, upon noticing this, smiled softly and sat down beside his sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "That's bettah'." he said.

"What is?" Raz asked with a raised eyebrow. The jack smirked and tapped her cheek lightly with a claw.

"You're smilin' like yourself again." he explained softly. Raz glanced away, touched. No one had ever cared that much about whether she was happy, unless you counted Gupta. And Squint, come to think of it. He'd always been a spastic and violent ball of fur and temper, but when the occasion arose he'd been the closest thing a rabbit could get to acting as a kangaroo's brother.

"That makes you feel accomplished?" she asked, turning back to him with another smirk. "Seein' me happy?"

"But of course." Jeremiah replied with a wink. "That's a big brothah's duty, isn't it?" Raz stared into the flames of the crackling fire, before her gaze shifted over to see Gupta watching Kajin intently as the human engaged in one activity or another.

"Yeah...I suppose it is." she replied, leaning against him with a sleepy sigh.

* * *

"I don't know about you lot, but I'm ready for _bed_." Raz yawned. Jeremiah smiled lovingly down at her, before standing and pulling her up with him. He lead her over to their wall of the cave, then sat down and made himself comfortable. After that he pulled her into his embrace, allowing the younger jill to curl up against him and lay her head on his chest, nodding off into pleasant dreams. At least, he hoped they were pleasant. He frowned at the memory of their father's first impression of her, and gave a deep sigh. He glanced over at Kajin as the human lay himself down to sleep with a yawn, then his eyes shifted over to see Gupta curling up on a bed of moss he had made, what with having lived in the cave for four months now.

He stroked his younger sister's ears for a moment, then held her head protectively to his chest, wanting her to hear and accept his heartbeat. To know that he would always protect her. She shifted and gave a moan, but besides that seemed undisturbed in her sleep. However, a few minutes later, she gave a drastic jerk and whimpered loudly, surprising Jeremiah. He simply held Raz tighter, shushing her gently. After a minute or so of failing to console her, Jeremiah began to sing softly in her ear as a last ditch effort to secure the jill without waking her. "I remembah' tears streamin' down your face when I said I'd nevah' let you go." he sang, the picture of his soaked, baby sister huddling in his arms after her frightening first attempt at swimming.

"When all those shadows almost killed your light." he continued, wincing at the horrible image of his sister being dragged speedily away from him across the water. Raz's thrashing lessened, and her whimpers turned to panting, but she was clearly still distressed. "I remembah' you said 'don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight." Jeremiah continued to sing, hoping that whatever was plaguing Raz, whether it be her father or her pirating days, would leave her to sleep in peace. The jill stopped moving, and merely huddled against her brother's chest, panting and shivering.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! XD Sorry to cut it off there guys, but I have this limit preference for the number of pages per chapter. The song is 'Safe and Sound', performed by Me VS Gravity. I think it might have originally been by Taylor Swift, but I found their version and I really liked it. Originally I planned to use it in a story about Raz and Squint, but I figured this moment would work really well too. XD More of the song will be featured in the next chapter. So, plz review and tell me what you guys think! :D Thank you to: **

**96DarkAngel**

**MBSAVfan1**

**MusicRocks807**

**for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**Here's the link for the video that I found with the version of the song I like:**

** : / / w w w . ? & = & = 1 6 **


	12. Chapter 12

O irmán de Raz

_Raz stared up at her father in horror, regretting ever coming with Jeremiah. Jackson glared down at her formidably, her weapons piled behind him and out of her reach. "No daughtah' of mine is a pirate!" he spat, before reaching out and starting to choke her. Raz gagged and tried to pry his hands off, but had no such luck. Her vision began to flash, and she found herself looking up at her father, then Gutt, the images repeating back and forth. Her eyes widened and she frantically clawed at whoever choked her, unable to believe her eyes, terrified. A soothing voice suddenly entered her mind, overruling the voice of her attacker, blotting him out completely even though all she could hear were faint murmurings._

_Raz began to relax, her throat no longer hurting despite the force she could see being exerted on herself. Her eyes began to flutter closed, the soothing voice becoming louder and forming words. "Just close your eyes, the sun is goin' down." it sang softly. Raz suddenly found herself inside a large furry carrier, and looked around curiously. Then, she realized she was in her mother's pouch, now a very small joey. Standing eye to eye with her was another joey, although considerably larger and older than herself. His eyes were golden like hers, while his pelt was a rusty red color._

_"Are you gonna' let her out today, mummy?" he asked excitedly. A large hand rubbed the lump that was the unseen part of Raz caringly as a chuckle was heard._

_"Yes Jeremy." a soft voice replied. Raz hunkered down inside the pouch slightly, somehow afraid. Yet before she could object, she found herself plopped on the floor in surprise. At first she was seriously considering bursting into tears, but then the older joey gently took her hands and pulled Raz to her feet. She blinked in surprise, before leaning against him for comfort. She could hardly keep her own balance as well. The older joey hugged her with a giggle, and Raz smiled._

_"You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now." the mysterious yet familiar voice sang._

_"Hi Razzie." the joey said softly, gazing into her eyes. "Wow, you're so much smallah' than me." he giggled, before picking Raz up and holding her close. "But that's okay; we can still have lot's of fun." Raz grinned, and lay her head on the older joey's chest._

_"Come morning light, you and I will be safe, and, sound."_

* * *

Jeremiah watched his sister anxiously, and smiled upon seeing her settle back down with a smile of her own. He sighed with relief and held her close, before dozing off himself.

* * *

He awoke in the sand with a groan, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. He blinked his eyes blearily, looking around at the beach he'd washed up on. It was difficult to remember what had been happening beforehand, but he knew for sure there had been fighting. And somehow he had been separated from the others. His ears drooped with melancholy, doubtful he would ever see his family again. He stood with a sigh and grabbed his knife, trudging morosely along the beach, wondering if he would happen upon anything interesting. After a mere few minutes, a familiar voice reached his sensitive ears, and he perked up hopefully.

Increasing his pace, he soon came upon two kangaroos standing at the water's edge, talking with each other. His eyes widened and he grinned upon recognizing one of them as Raz, and made to speed over. However, the other kangaroo, which he noticed was a jack, suddenly smirked and wrapped and an arm around her neck, holding her close in a friendly way. Both chuckled merrily as the jack gave her a noogie, but the sound didn't register in his mind. Just the mere _thought_ of some _boy_ getting their hands on his sister inflamed him. He charged up with an angry yell, knife at the ready, intent on disemboweling the offender.

* * *

Raz gave a slight squeal and tried to pull out of her brother's grasp, but Jeremiah held her fast, noogieing relentlessly. "Come on Jeremy, enough already!"

"Get out yourself, sistah'! I know you can!" he taunted. Raz gave a playful (but all too real sounding, she was sure) growl, before reaching down and grabbing his ankle, lifting his foot off the ground with a jerk. Jeremiah wobbled unsteadily on one foot, leaning backwards drastically. Sadly he still had one arm around Raz's neck, and tried to use her for balance. Unfortunately, Raz couldn't support him in such a way, and they both tumbled back into the sand. "Whoa!" the jack exclaimed, before letting out a grunt as his back slammed into the ground.

"All right...I'll give you points for that one." he moaned. Raz, after giving a triumphant smirk and a pant from her own rib cage making contact with the ground, stood up and shook the sand out of her fur.

"Good thing I was doin' a basic move." she teased. "You'd nevah' survive anythin' complicated." Jeremiah rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Oh har-dee-ha." he replied sarcastically. Raz chuckled and grabbed both of his hands, then pulled him to his feet with a grunt.

"I know you're biggah' than me mate, but how come you're so _heavy_?" she asked. However, before Jeremiah could reply, a gray ball of fur slammed into his chest, knocking him flat on his back once more. Raz blinked in surprise, before getting a good look at the tiny figure as it stood forebodingly on her brother's chest, knife in hand. The rabbit pointed said knife threateningly in Jeremiah's face, causing the jack to gulp.

"Listen here, buster! I don't know _who_ you think you are, but-"

"Squint!" Raz cut him off, grabbing the rabbit around his middle and lifting him off her brother. "For goodness sakes, leave him alone!" Squint twisted around to look up at her suspiciously.

"Did he brainwash you?" he asked accusingly. Raz rolled her eyes.

"No you gumby!" she shot back, before turning him back to face Jeremiah. "Squint, this is my blood brothah', Jeremiah. Jeremy, this is Squint. He was part of tha' crew, and he was kind of a brothah' ta' me, like Gupta." Raz introduced them to each other.

"Whoa, wait a minute! You have a _brother_?" Squint asked.

"As long as he doesn't dive-bomb me again, I think I'll be okay." Jeremiah groaned, standing up himself this time.

"Seriously Raz, you never told me you had a brother!" Squint insisted.

"I didn't even _know_ up until four months ago." Raz replied, before setting the rabbit on her shoulder. "Now I want you ta' treat him nicely. Jeremy's had enough beatin' and bruisin' as it is." The jack rolled his eyes.

"I'll say." he muttered. Squint eyed Jeremiah suspiciously for a moment, but put his knife away all the same.

"Thank you." Raz said. Her eyes widened as they saw a large gash running down the rabbit's side.

"What on earth, Squint where did you get _that_?" she asked. The rabbit blinked at her in confusion for a moment, before looking down at himself.

"Oh, that. Um, probably scraped myself on a rock or something." Squint replied. He then winced. "Oh, and it just started to sting." Raz rolled her eyes and held one hand up to keep the rabbit steady.

"We should get him ta' Kajin." she said, turning back to Jeremiah."

"Definitely." the jack replied.

"Who's Kajin?" Squint asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A friend of our's." Raz replied. "He's a real good healah'; he'll fix you up right as rain." she assured. The rabbit shrugged.

"If you say so."

* * *

**I'm BACK! Yes, I know this is way overdue and shorter than usual, I'm sorry! But I just had a tough time getting the ending of this right! So, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I haven't started chapter 13 yet, so it may take a while. But in any case, review and tell me what you guys think! Thank you to:**

**MBSAVfan1**

**96DarkAngel**

**kperotti1**

**MusicRocks807**

**LanguageNut**

**for reviewing the previous chapters! :D**


End file.
